Pick A Number
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Pick a number, any number. All the numbers equal FMA characters.
1. Rules

Rules to play:

Pick two numbers 1 - 61

Pick any genre(Except Drama, Poetry, or General.) Note: the genre can include Parental, Sibling, or any other specific genre that may not be on Fanfiction.

Give numbers and genres in a review.

I will write a oneshot in to this story for each pair of numbers with that intended genre.

Beware of crack pairings!

Have fun!

-sctwilightvampwolfgal


	2. Parental! Envy And Roy Mustang

**Thanks to the guest, Call Me John for the first review that turned in to this oneshot.**

Envy stared in disbelief at the little boy that had curled up at his side.

"What are you doing, brat?" Envy growled at the dark haired boy.

"I'm hugging you." Five-year-old Roy Mustang answered, cheekily.

"Why?" Envy inquired of the child.

"I'm sad; Mommy and Daddy's gone." Roy answered the envious homunculus.

"Good for them! I wish that you were gone!" Envy snarled at the young lad.

"Please let me stay! I'm sad, and you're mad. We'll make eachother happier." Roy announced, cheerfully.

Envy stared at the kid before him, "Okay, kid. I'll stay."

Naturally, Envy ended up adopting the future Flame Alchemist.

Father had let him 'keep' Roy.

Envy quickly began to hate catering to Roy's every need; Envy made an awful parent.

Somehow they had came out of it unscathed, though Envy found out that the thing that he hated most was to let Roy go; Roy planned on learning about Alchemy from a Berthold Hawkeye, and wanted to join the military to become a state alchemist.


	3. Humor! Black Hayate And Alphonse Elric

**Thank you, MissiB for the numbers and genre.**

Alphonse had something really important to discuss with Riza Hawkeye: how was he supposed to propose to May.

Al froze, a poor cat was freezing out in the rain of Central City.

Al lifted the yellow furball in to his hands, and named the cute kitty Winry after Al's best friend, and soon to be sister-in-law.

Al carried the kitten in his arms to Hawkeye's house, forgetting that dogs don't like cats.

Al neared Hawkeye's house, and a symphony of barking greeting him.

Hawkeye opened the door, and somehow had quieted her dog down.

Riza led Al in to the kitchen of her small apartment, and Al barely managed to hold his cat.

"Is that a cat?" Riza asked Alphonse Elric.

"Yep. I found her out in the rain. Isn't she cute?" Al cooed.

Winry hopped down from Al's arms, only for Black Hayate to give chase.

"Hayate!" Hawkeye shouted at her dog that was more interested in the little kitten that Al had brought over.

"Winry!" Al shouted, charging in to rescue his new friend.

The kitten was terrified, and scratched Al up when he neared her.

Hayate bit in to Al's arm to get to Winry.

"Ow!" Al screeched, jumping back.

Hawkeye seized all the chaos by shooting near the two animals, and the teenage boy.


	4. Romance! Xiao Mei And Dante

Thanks to Guest for the numbers and genre.

The homunculus had pretended not to notice Dante's infatuation with animals.

They had kept a certain Xingese princess away from their leader, but alas it wasn't meant to last.

Envy had come to think of it as some messed up version of Beauty And The Beast.

Xiao Mei had taken quite a liking to Dante despite their differences in species.

They had started out as friends, but quickly became lovers.

May hadn't known where her panda went every night.

May must have just tracked her down, because she burst in to the underground mansion to locate her panda, only to find Xiao Mei and Dante kissing eachother on the lips.

"Xiao Mei! What is this?" May shouted, sounding extremely repulsed at the sight of her panda kissing an old lady on the lips.

May had drug her panda away, kicking and panda screaming back to Xing, never to visit Amestris again.


	5. Parental Riza Hawkeye And Winry Rockbell

**Thank you Guest for the numbers and genre.**

Winry stared up at the apartment in front of her, balancing her baggage on one leg.

Winry knocked on the door, tentatively.

Riza Hawkeye opened the door, and called off Hayate's barking.

"Come on in, Winry." Riza told the younger woman.

Winry placed down her luggage in the small family room.

"You may sleep in my bed, and I'll take the couch." Hawkeye informed Winry as she walked in to the kitchen to cook them dinner.

Winry relunctantly set down her stuff in Riza's room.

Winry found herself pleasantly surprized when she realized that she began to think of Hawkeye as a mother of sorts for her.


	6. Sibling! Trisha Elric And Dominic

**Thank you Guest for the numbers and Genre.**

Dominic looked around at the train stop for a young woman with brown hair held back in a pony tail named Trisha.

He finally caught sight of her, standing by a middle aged woman with short dark brown hair.

He walked up to the younger one, and introduced himself, "I'm Dominic."

"I'm Trisha Elric." The younger brunette introduced herself.

"Pinako Rockbell." The middle aged woman introduced herself.

"So Trisha, are you interested in Automail?" Dominic asked in an attempt to befriend Trisha.

"I am." Pinako announced, deflating Dominic's mood.

Dominic found that he loved to hang out with Trisha; she was funny, and naturally kind hearted.

As for Pinako, Dominic had begun to associate her with wrench throwing, more specifically at him.

He hid out more and more at Trisha's house until Pinako chased him out of town, worrying that he was hitting on her drinking buddy's wife.

Dominic wrote letters to Trisha regularly after all they had become fast and best friends.

He still avoided Pinako, so he didn't see Trisha again, but he got a chance to meet her brilliant sons many years later.


	7. Romance! Riza Hawkeye And Winry Rockbell

**Thank you amestrian alchemist for the numbers and genre.**

Hawkeye had never thought that she'd feel this way about another woman especially one that was about half of her age, but here she was kissing Winry Rockbell.

Riza pulled back for air.

"I love you, Riza." Winry told her with a beautiful blush.

"I love you too, Win." Riza muttered.

Riza pulled Winry close again to resume kissing her.

The phone rang a shrill ring, causing Riza Hawkeye to cuss under her breath.

"Hello." Hawkeye answered the phone.

"Hi, Lieutenet Riza. Isn't Winry there?" Just her luck, Edward Elric called, and if Riza wasn't mistaken, Edward had a crush on Winry.

"Yeah." Riza handed the phone to a panting Winry.

"Ed?" Winry asked, rather breathlessly.

"Will you uh go out with me?" Ed asked, slowly and shyly.

"Sorry, Ed. I'm already in love with someone else." Winry answered, nervously.

"Who?" Ed persisted.

Winry stared in horror at the phone in her hand.

"I love Riza." Winry muttered in to the phone.

"You mean First Lieutenet Riza Hawkeye? But you're both girls!" Ed shouted from the other side of the phone.

"I know." Winry muttered past all of Ed's screaming.

She hung up on Ed, because she couldn't take the screaming anymore.

Riza wrapped her arms around Winry in a simple yet loving embrace.


	8. Friendship! Roy Mustang And May Chang

**Thanks to Jennifer(My sister) for the numbers and genre.**

May nervously stepped in to Roy Mustang's office.

Al had sent her, hoping that she and Mustang would become fast aquintances.

Riza led her towards Roy's office, and let her in.

May wanted to shout at Hawkeye not to leave her here, but instead she quietly watched Hawkeye leave, and shut the door.

"You must be May Chang, correct?" Mustang asked her.

"Yes, I am." May answered.

May found out that Mustang wasn't as uptight as Ed had often claimed, and he proved to be very fun to talk to.

May was almost dissapointed when Al came to pick her up.

"'Bye, Roy!" May called out in farewell.

"Goodbye, May." Roy Mustang bid her goodbye.


	9. Horror! Dante And Edward Elric

**Thanks to SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and genre.**

Dante drew the correct transmutation circle on the floor of the ballroom, and waited for her 'prey' to arrive. He wouldn't be long after all she had his brother.

Edward ran in to Dante's mansion, and noticed that Envy held a knife up to Al's neck.

They had barely gotten Al's body back, only for this to happen.

"Envy, do it!" Dante commanded; Envy willingly obliged. He stabbed the knife through Al's throat, and twisted around completely.

Al choked out a barely legible, "Brother."

Al's body slumped to the ground in a pool of his blood; the light quickly fading from his eyes.

"Al!" Ed shouted, running towards Envy.

"Grab him, Wrath!" Dante commanded.

Wrath ran up to Ed, and carried Ed's shaking form towards Dante's alchemic circle.

Ed stopped struggling, seeming resigned towards his fate.

Dante smirked, and sacrificed Wrath in place of a Philosopher Stone.

She opened her eyes in absolute amazement; she was a boy! Not just any boy, but the son of her ex-lover's deceased wife; she preferred to think of that awful woman as Hohenheim's mistress, not his wife.


	10. Spiritual SaraRockbell And FuhrerBradley

**Thanks to SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and genre.**

Fuhrer King Bradley had never believed in God or any ghosts, but these experiences terrified him.

He kept seeing a pretty, blond haired woman, and no one else could see her; his wife had thought that he was seeing things, because he was too old to still be fuhrer.

This woman had showed up, sometime after the Ishbalan conflict, and she refused to go away.

She had accused him of murdering countless innocent people.

She told him that he had tore her family apart, and that her daughter was left parentless by his order to kill the traitorous docters.

He had done some digging, only to find that she had to be Sara Rockbell; she was a dead ringer for the female doctor. no pun intended.

She had even been there when he died; she had been cheering for Mustang throughout the whole battle.


	11. Western Alphonse Elric And Urey Rockbell

**Thanks to SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and genre.**

Al had loved moving in with his Uncle Urey Rockbell.

Uncle Urey was a cowboy, and a darn good one at that.

Al had quickly figured out that being a cowboy was a lot of tough work; you had to know how to shoot, ride a horse, lasso, and take care of the town.

He had no clue why his Aunt Sara had divorced his cool uncle until he found out that cowboys had a lot of affairs.

Al refused to talk about his time as a cowboy when he got back home, what Uncle Urey said about being a man, or why he blushed when he met his Aunt Sara's eyes, or any other woman's eyes.

Al didn't dare utter a word to his big brother either.


	12. Parental Angst! Roy Mustang And Greeling

**Thanks to meladi1 for the numbers and genre(s).**

Greed blamed it on the hormones of having a young body, but Ling blamed it on the need for a father.

They went to Mustang whenever things got too tough, and today was no exception.

Greeling entered the back of the town house with Ling in control of the body.

"Roy?" Ling asked, quietly.

"What is it, Ling?" Mustang asked; he was one of the few to know whether Greed or Ling was in control of the body at any given moment.

"It's all my fault that Lan Fan lost her arm." Ling whimpered, and Mustang pulled him in to a fatherly embrace.

"No, it's not. It was Bradley's fault." Mustang told him firmly, begging to be listened to.

"If I hadn't put her in danger..." Ling muttered, sadly.

"Don't! She is your body guard; she was just doing her job, protecting you." Mustang told him, firmly.


	13. Angst! Van Hohenheim And Den

**Thanks to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

"I really am a monster even my son hates me." Hohenheim spoke to Pinako's dog.

Den had been leaning towards Hohenheim's hand; Hohenheim had been petting Den, but whined at what Hohenheim had said.

"No, I am." Hohenheim told him.

Den stood up, and walked away.

Hohenheim sighed, "Even dogs hate me."


	14. Parody! Greed And Mrs Bradley

**Thank you to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

Greed never admitted that he enjoyed talking to The Fuhrer's wife.

They got along like two peas in a pod, despite Greed's refusal to obey Father.

He'd sit down in The Presidential Estate's kitchen, and drink tea with Mrs. Bradley.

They'd talk about anything, but Greed's siblings.

They talked about their goals in life, and their very different versions of 'family.'

Greed would purposely show up around noon on Mondays through Fridays, and hadn't missed a day once.


	15. Sci-Fi! Olivier Armstrong And May Chang

**Thank you to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

Society had gotten bleak.

Women had lost the ability to reproduce, and most men were dead.

Olivier paced the floor of her office, and debated whether to fund a Kain Fuery's research on time travel.

A young woman ran in to the room.

"May, don't run in to my office without my permission." Olivier scolded the twenty-three-year old woman.

"Sorry, Mom. I mean Mother, er Fuhrer Armstrong." May attempted to apologize to her adoptive mother.

"What do you think about going to the past?" Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong asked May.

"It sounds cool was my first thought, but then I realized that it could erase us from existance." May had put a lot of thought in to her answer as she had become known for in their research and military run government.

Olivier agreed with May's reasonings.

The Fuhrer went towards Kain Fuery's office to inform him that she wouldn't fund the research anymore, but he was allowed to work on it if he had enough money to afford it, and it wasn't considered a military project.


	16. Romance! Xiao Mei And Black Hayate

**Thank you SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and genre.**

Black Hayate had mistaken Xiao Mei for a cat the first time that they had met.

He had chased her around the table until his owner had fired off a warning shot.

Xiao Mei had quickly explained that she was a panda bear not a cat.

After that they formed a hesitant friendship that quickly morphed in to something more.

No matter how hard that their owners tried to keep them apart.

Black Hayate loved his wife, Xiao Mei, through all of her miscarriages, and all of their last day together; he had never stopped loving her.


	17. Parody! Wrath(2003) And Roy Mustang

**Thank you to SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and genre.**

Wrath stared gloomingly out of the cell that he was in.

Instead of Wrath catching Roy Mustang for Dante, Mustang had caught him.

Roy stepped in to the room that led to the cell.

Mustang was dressed in a mini skirt, and Envy's type of top; he strutted over with a smirk on his face.

Wrath stared at him in disbelief.

"Not so tough now homunculus, are you?" He taunted, causing Wrath to burst in to a fit of giggles.


	18. Family! Grumman And Jean Havoc

**Thanks to SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and genre.**

Jean Havoc faught the nausea that built up in his stomach at the thought of asking Riza's granfather if Jean could marry her.

"Havoc! Nice to see you." Fuhrer Grumman greeted him.

"Hi, Fuhrer Grumman." Jean muttered in fear.

"Hey, you're dating my grandaughter, relax." Fuhrer Grumman reassured Havoc.

"Yeah, about that..." Havoc trailed off for once at a loss of words.

"Is she pregnant? Are you leaving her?" Fuhrer Grumman fired off questions.

"No, neither. I just wanted to ask for your permission to marry her." Jean rushed out before realizing what he had said.

"Oh, I should have known." Grumman laughed.

"Is that a no?" Jean asked, scared to death to know the answer to his question.

"It's a yes, my boy." Grumman remarked.

Havoc was surprized with how Grumman had simply started treating him like grandson.

It amazed him that he was accepted in to the family so easily.


	19. Sci-Fi! May Chang And Roy Mustang

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

May wandered idly through the halls like she normally did when she wasn't working.

Her still somewhat small form collided in to a hard, masculine chest, making her eyes widen to the size of saucers. There weren't many men left!

She lifted her head up, and mumbled a quick apology.

The man had somewhat messy, black hair; he was tall with an obviously musculur physique.

"Hello." He had a charming voice, and a wonderful smile.

"Hi!" May squeaked out.

"Have you heard about Fuery's theories on time travel?" He asked in his alluring voice.

"Yep. Are you him?" May answered.

"Nope. I wish that I was though." He answered.

"But you're pretty amazing! What's your name?" Dang it! They didn't teach her how to talk to a man in school!

He chuckled, and answered, "Roy Mustang. What's yours?"

May noticed that his laugh was as delightful has his voice; that was very delightful.

"May Chang, but everyone knows me as May Armstrong." She answered nervously, and thought back to her adoptive mother, Olivier.

"Oh, you're that amazing soldier and researcher, aren't you?" He asked, sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I wouldn't quite say that." May muttered, humbly.


	20. ZombieHorror PinakoRockbell And Gluttony

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Zombies had started to take over Amestris, and all it's citizens prepared against the attack in various ways.

Pinako Rockbell had prepared her tools for the upcoming fight against the zombies especially after she had lost her grandaughter to them.

She had started constructing a bomb shelter for extra safety.

She noticed a fat creature wander over; it was stumbling slightly in it's steps, because it was missing an arm and a leg.

Normally at the sight of an amputee, she would spring in to action to help them, but not in this time period; she didn't want the virus to spread to her.

She readied her wrench cannon, and fired at the beast.

It stood back up, and continued stumbling towards her.

She kept on firing, but then her cannon got stuck on a wrench.

She threw her hammer at the monster, and watched it ping off of the beast's head, not hurting it at all.

He kept coming at her.

She prepared herself by getting in to a fighting stance.

Gluttony, the zombie, stepped in front of her, and tore Pinako Rockbell open; he began to eat her insides.


	21. Crime! Alphonse Elric And Male Sloth

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Alphonse Elric had never really liked his partner.

His partner's name was Sloth, and he really lived up to the name; Sloth made Al do all the work like now for instance, Sloth looked at the dead body, and muttered, "What a bother."

Sloth even went to sleep.

Al sighed as usual he had to find the murderer.

Al handed over the complete report to the chief police officer, Roy Mustang.

"You two did well as usual." Mustang announced, waving Al away.

Al did have to admit that the best part about having Sloth as his partner was that when Al was a new recruit that he had to do all the work, so he figured things out quicker.


	22. Romance! Alex Armstrong And Buccaneer

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Buccaneer had always loved strong men, and was pleasantly surprized when he met Olivier's younger brother.

Alex Armstrong was everything that Buccaneer had ever wanted in a man.

The only problem that Buccaneer faced was how to charm the attractive man.

Things turned out better than Buccaneer had ever hoped for when Alex admitted to be openly gay.

It didn't take too long to win Alex's heart, but he was transfered away from Fort Briggs.

Thankfully, it was to Central were Alex worked.


	23. Supernatural GarfielAndSelimBradley('03)

**Thank you MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Selim Bradley had found Garfiel just a little bit strange.

It was a whole another story to find out that he was a vampire.

Selim had wrote that off as a story for Garfiel to sound cool to the young boy at first, but he couldn't deny it after seeing the man put his assitant mechanic asleep, and then drink her blood.

Selim didn't dare show up in Rush Valley after his very revealing discovery.


	24. Enemies! Alphonse Elric And Edward Elric

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Sometimes Alphonse really hated his brother; he really did.

Ed glared down the river at his brother, and ignored his mother's voice telling him to find Al and apologize.

Ed hated that 's' word; short being the word.

He also hated the 'm' word that being milk.

Al hated that his brother had called him a daddy's boy, and a foolish dreamer.

They both felt like they couldn't forgive the other, so they didn't.

They pretended that the other didn't exist, and tried to keep Trisha to themselves.

They went to bed still upset with the other, and secretly stewing away in anger.

Trisha sighed; her boys could be impossible.


	25. Humor! Paninya And Ling Yao

**Thank you MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and the genre.**

Ling checked his wallet again; his missing money hadn't yet resurfaced.

He was supposed to pay for May's upcoming wedding with Alphonse, but some theif had stolen his money.

He sent a few guards out to look for the theif, and they quickly brought back a girl.

"Did you steal my money?" He asked the young woman.

"May be." She replied with a smirk, irritating Ling.

"Search her!" Ling commanded, watching as the girl's smirk fell; she had stolen his money!

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Ling asked her, secretly wanting a sorry excuse from her, so that he could put her behind bars.

"Just seeing if I could still pickpocket." Paninya answered before kicking out her leg, and shooting a bomb out of it.

She ran away, and Ling never saw her again.


	26. Parental BertholdHawkeyeAndSara Rockbell

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Berthold Hawkeye had never told anyone, but he viewed Sara Rockbell as another daughter; he would of been horrified had he lived long enough to hear that she had died in the Ishbalan Civil War.

He had met her during one of his travels, and they instantly 'clicked.'

They had continued hanging out, and he had supported her marriage to Urey Rockbell wholeheartedly.

He had loved hearing that she had a daughter, and sadly had begun gushing about his daughter to Sara; Sara gushed about hers, so that made it alright.


	27. Sibling! Olivier And Catherine Armstrong

**Thank you MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and the genre.**

Olivier and Catherine had faught like dogs growing up, but were both willing to die for eachother; they were sisters after all.

When they were younger, they both picked on Alex much to their mother's amusement.

The only reason that they didn't get along so famously anymore was that Olivier left for the military before Alex did, and that Olivier quickly got sent to Briggs.

Olivier had hardened her heart, and Catherine was still as young, and soft hearted as ever.

Their days of mischieviousness may be gone, but they still cherished them.

In fleeting moments, you could still see their bond, or their old mischieviosness.

Catherine had remembered her childhood with Olivier when she broke Havoc's heart, and OIivier could remember it when she tricked General Raven.

Catherine and Olivier's bond hadn't been broken in the years that followed, only changed.


	28. Friendship! Female Sloth And Major Miles

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Sloth may have been anti-Elrics, but she did have friends.

Her best friend was Major Miles.

They hung out so much that Dante wanted to ban them from being around eachother.

Sloth enventually began to sneak away just to see Miles.

Wrath whined about it, but enventually gave up; he always lost the argument anyway.


	29. Samurai! Greed And Pinako Rockbell

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Pinako had trained just for moments like these; she stood facing an opponet with 'The Ultimate Shield,' whatever that was.

She waited until he attacked, and slashed her sword across his, tearing his sword in half.

He charged her without a weapon, and she tried to slice through his leg, but failed for it changed to a stone like appearance and texture.

His hand changed in to a claw of the same material, and he crushed her sword easily in the palm of his hand.

She glanced up in surprise just as a foot knocked in to her head, and Pinako Rockbell blacked out.

Greed had won against her!


	30. Parental! Roy Mustang And Edward Elric

**Thanks to meladi1 for the numbers and genre.**

Ed stared in disbelief at his commanding officer.

"Why can't I take on that mission?" Ed asked Roy Mustang, desperately.

"I do not want you to get hurt." Mustang answered without thinking.

"I'm not your son! I don't need a father!" Ed shouted without thinking as well.  
"Ed, you're young, and I'd hate see you get killed! You have a long time to grow up, and live your life, so live it! Let me act as your father just this once. Ed, you do need a father; let me be him for now." Roy Mustang told him.  
Ed stared at Roy after his impressive speech, and realized that Mustang wouldn't change his mind about this mission no matter what.


	31. Supernatural AlfonsHeidrichAndMale Sloth

**Thank you to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

Alfons Heidrich stared up at the monster; it was huge!

He was large and muscular, and really, really tall, making Alfons feel short like Ed always complained of being.

"What is that?" Alfons asked his lover, Edward.

"That's a homunculus, but it's one that I've never seen before." Edward Elric answered Alfons before charging in to fight the beast.

Alfons relunctantly followed Ed's example.

After they defeated Sloth, Alfons dropped to the ground, and tried not to cough up blood, but he failed.

"Alfons!" Ed yelled, and dropped to the ground by his room mate.

"I'm fine." Alfons muttered.

"No, you're not!" Ed yelled at him.

Alfons sighed, but leaned towards his boy friend; Ed wrapped his arms around Alfons to comfort the tired boy.


	32. CharacterDeath RoseThomasAnd Nina Tucker

**Thanks to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

Rose held little Nina in her arms, and watched the light fade out of her bright eyes.

"Nina." Rose whispered, wishing more than anything that the ambulance would hurry up to save Nina.

The ambulance didn't come soon enough; Rose held the lifeless body of her little sister.

She looked around, and spotted a discarded knife from the gang that had killed Nina.

She moved Nina off of her lap, and grabbed the knife.

She knew that she only had one chance to do this right, so she positioned the knife just right over her heart.

She plunged it through her heart.

She felt the awful pain in her chest not unlike her adoptive sister's injury.

The pain pulsed through her body, making her legs twitch.

She felt her heart stop in slow agony.

When the ambulance arrived, they found found two dead girls: one bleeding out from a gunshot wound, the other with a knife hanging out of her chest.


	33. Romance! Roy Mustang And Edward Elric

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Mustang had been staring at Ed since Ed had walked in; Edward felt very uncomfortable.

Mustang stood up, and walked over.

"Finally, you're not going to stare anymore!" Ed cheered before lips met his.

"What are you doing, Colonel Bas..." Ed panted, dragging the word out, "Stard?"

"What's it look like? I'm kissing you, Fullmetal." Mustang teased in his usual manner, managing to seem unruffled by the contact that he had caused.

"Why?" Ed choked on the y, because Mustang bit his neck just then.

"I've wanted to for a long time." Mustang answered, and put his lips on Ed's again.

"Fifteen minutes isn't long, Bast-ah." Ed moaned the last bit.

"No, I've wanted to since the first time that I saw you in that." Mustang answered.

"How are you so calm?" Ed demanded to know.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Mustang answered with his customary smirk.

Ed groaned in disapointment.


	34. Parental! Sara Rockbell And Buccaneer

**Thank you MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Buccaneer had been blindingly angry when he had heard that an Ishbalan had killed Sara Rockbell, because Sara had been like a second mother to him.

Buccaneer had even lashed out against Miles for being Ishbalan.

He had blamed Major Miles, and The Major had taken every hit, never fighting back.

Buccaneer realized now how strong that made Miles.

He remembered meeting Winry Rockbell, who looked just like her mother, Sara; he remembered thinking that it was a new beginning.

He may have lost his second mother on that day all those years ago, but he could take care of, and look out for her daughter.


	35. Middle-Age Olivier Armstrong And Paninya

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Paninya was the best cave woman that Olivier had ever met.

Paninya brought down bigger dinosaurs than even the strongest cave man could.

The only problem with Paninya was that she's steal other cave people's food.

She had crossed the wrong person when she tried to steal Olivier's food.

Olivier pulled out her new and improved weapon, a sword, and slice Paninya's arm off.

Their town mechanic fixed Paninya right up, but Paninya never stole again.

May be that was, because she had a large branch for an arm, or she was just that scared of Olivier.

On the bright side, Olivier now brought down the largest and more dinosaurs than anyone else did.


	36. Mafia! Fuhrer King Bradley And Den

**Thanks to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

King was one of the best known mob bosses in the country of Amestris, and it wasn't just, because of his first name, though that might have helped.

He was considered very wrathful with his victims as well as prideful of what he could do.

His loyal dog, Den, went everywhere with him, though no one knew why.


	37. Modern Days! Marta And Jean Havoc

**Thank you MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Marta and Jean were the best of friends all through school.

They remained that way even if distance seperated them; they would E-mail eachother if they were far apart.

They were always the best of friends, and time never changed that.

Marta supported Jean's marriage to Rebecca, and in turn he supported Marta's marriage to Alphonse Elric.


	38. Jungle! Urey Rockbell And Black Hayate

**Thank you to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and genre.**

Sara had thought that Urey couldn't do it, but he had succeeded; he was living in a jungle for three and a half months.

It was only day one, and Urey felt accomplished.

That feeling of accomplishment wouldn't last even with the help of a puppy.

The puppy's name is Black Hayate, and he was awfully playful.

He was also very well trained, but not for the jungle life neither was Urey for that matter.


	39. Romance EdwardElricAnd Olivier Armstrong

**Thanks to PicklePackle for the numbers and genre.**

Olivier hated weakening emotions, and general softness; she wasn't looking for love, or to have kids.

Even the thought of the kids that he'd have scared her.

She had never been a pedophile, and this didn't count as pedophilia, because Edward was so much older than he was in terms of years.

She had tried to suppress her emotions by being even meaner than she normally was, but that didn't work for long.

All of this led to the present situation, kissing Edward Elric in her office, where any one could just walk in, and they both could get court marshalled, and Olivier could get jailed.

None of that mattered in this moment, because she was kissing Edward Elric, the man that she loved.


	40. Family! Female Sloth And Male Sloth

**Thanks to SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and genre.**

Not many knew that both Sloths were fraternal twins.

Father had knocked up Dante.

He claimed possession of the creepier one, and Dante got the more manipulative one.

Female Sloth and Male Sloth got one day a year to hang out.

They were very close siblings, and loved to hang out despite their polar opposite personalities.


	41. HurtComfort! Olivier And Alex Armstrong

**Thank you SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and genre.**

Olivier's ways of comfort were simply awful, and gave Alex nightmares for months.

He decided to Olivier after The Ishbalan War had had ended, and she had scolded him for running off.

She also offered to end his miserable, little life.

Naturally he was never the same after seeking 'comfort' from his elder sister.


	42. Mystery! Envy And Kimblee

**Thanks to SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and genre.**

Kimblee just wanted to blow stuff up not solve mysteries.

Envy enjoyed his job, and the pay that went with it.

Right now they were solving a missing person's case.

Luckily, Kimblee was allowed to blow up the kidnappers.

Envy was bringing the two women that were kidnapped to the police station, and purposely ignoring Kimblee's crazy laughter that he could hear behind himself.

Envy and Kimblee were somehow promoted, and still allowed to solve missing person's cases.


	43. Romance! Alphonse Elric And May Chang

**Thanks to SpenstarianCreed1 for the numbers and the genre.**

May was finally marrying Alphonse; she had waited her whole life for this moment!

Al was her one, and only Prince Charming.

She had never felt so sure of herself before this beautiful moment, nor had she felt so sure of someone's love of her either.

She pressed her lips against Al's once the preacher indicated that she could; her life was officially complete in her mind.


	44. Sibling! Winry Rockbell And Kimblee

**Thank you Bluefire21 for the numbers and genre.**

Winry looked up to her older brother that was in the military.

She had always wanted to be just like him since they were kids.

Now though she didn't want to be just like him anymore, but she would always love him even if she didn't respect or even like some of Kimblee's decisions in his life.


	45. Romance! Ling Yao And Greeling

**Thanks to the guest, Someone Random, for the numbers and genre.**

Ling felt like he was looking in to a mirror except that this man was a little more muscular, and had red eyes.

"Who are you?" Ling whispered.

"Greed, but this kid, Ling, is inside me too." The red eyed look alike answered.

"Are you a homunculus?" Ling asked after spotting the Ouroboros tattoo on the back of Greed's hand.

"Yeah." Greed answered.

"How do you have Ling inside of you when I am him?" Ling asked yet another question.

"You must be a different Ling Yao then." Greed reasoned.

Ling wasn't quite sure how it happened, but all of a sudden he was kissing the other 'man,' or 'men.'

He found that it was very addicting, and that either Greed was an amazing kisser, or that he was.


	46. Fantasy! Barry The Chopper And Father

**Thanks to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

Barry's soul was the remainder of his dragon form, and Father was a fairy, the winged creature.

Dragons had always hunted fairies, and Barry was no exception to that rule; it was the only reason that he followed Father.

He snuck up on Father, and sliced his head clear off.

He pushed a bit of his soul out, and felt Father disinigrate.

Barry felt immense power enter his being, and he lost his armor shell.

He became a bright yellow dragon, and consumed Father's entire being, Philosopher Stones and all.


	47. Horror! Shou Tucker And Winry Rockbell

**Thanks to meladi1 for the numbers and genre.**

Tucker wanted to continue his human experiments, so he looked for a new victim; he found Winry Rockbell.

She was perfect really for his experiments.

He used Alchemy to combine her with an alligator.

The end result was a large alligator with beady, purple eyes, and really sharp teeth. It had long, blond hair that curved around it's slightly larger chest than a normal alligator's chest would be.

The alligator seemed to listen to Shou Tucker, and could speak clearly.

One day, The Winry-Gator ate Mr. Tucker.

She curled up in a ball.

Tucker didn't digest well, so with severe stomach pains, Winry died.


	48. Humor! Greed And Major Miles

**Thank you to the guest, Someone Random, for the numbers and genre.**

Greed and Miles were very good friends, and Miles had often shown up at The Devil's Nest to speak to his long time friend.

Greed had managed to get drunk, and was flirting with everybody that happened to be there much to Miles's disbelief.

Miles tried to ignore his friend's horrendous flirting with Major Miles, himself.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven, Babe?" Greed asked Miles, drunkenly.

"I am not a woman." Miles tried to wriggle out of the conversation, and hopefully out of the bar.

"But you're my honey." Greed cooed in a horrible sounding, high pitched voice.

"No, I am your friend." Miles corrected him.

"Same difference." Greed muttered.

"There is a major flaw in your reasoning." Miles told his friend.

"Nope! I love you, man." Greed announced much to Miles's embarrasement,

"Can you go flirt with a woman?" Miles asked his friend.

"But you're not a woman!" Greed whined.

"That's the point." Miles muttered.

"I will always love you, my friend." Greed promised Major Miles.

"Like you just said: I am your friend, not your boy friend." Miles was starting to lose his patience with his drunk friend.

"Your place or mine?" Greed pondered.

"Neither. We are friends!" Miles emphasized the last word of his sentence,

"We must be friends with benefits. Your place or mine?" Greed reasoned.

"I don't live nearby." Miles muttered, hoping to dissuade his friend.

"Mine, then." Greed announced, and attempted to lift Miles from the chair that he was sitting on.

Greed failed, and fell to the floor.

"Greed, go get some sleep." Miles commanded, worrying about his friend's health.

"Only with you, my love." Greed added, starting to look as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

Miles was about to tell his friend no for the umpteenth time, but noticed that Greed had passed out.

Martel carried Greed towards the back of the bar most likely to a bed, so that Greed could sleep comfortably.

"Don't worry about it; he gets like this sometimes." Dorochet told Miles.

"Alright. I better head back to my hotel." Miles announced in farewell.

"Come back soon." Martel told Miles as she had just left the back of the bar.


	49. Sci-Fi! Vato Falman And Law (Roa)

**Thanks to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

Falman could remember dates in history extremely well, or anything for that matter.

Law was a splendid fighter, so they had been placed in charge of the weaponry, and the strategies for protecting the border of Amestris.

Falman and Law were double checking how well the officers under them were doing on the weapons that they had been in charge of making.

Alfons Heidrich was in charge of working on an aircraft in case they had to flee to space.

Roy Mustang was creating some kind of flame weapon, and Ed was being Ed.

Falman stared at the colossal thing that Edward Elric had made. It was black and red with spikes everywhere.

Falman and Law decided to move on without questioning what Ed had made.

They checked on Riza Hawkeye who was in charge of making any type of gun that you could imagine; she was their gun expert.


	50. Post-Apocalyptic! Lan Fan And Fu

**Thanks to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

"Young Lord!" Lan Fan called out, moving debris away from one of the piles.

She paused to listen, and heard a muffled moan.

She frantically dug through the debris for her young lord.

His legs had been pinned down by a stone pillar, and every other inch of him had been littered with debris.

"Grandfather, I found him!" Lan Fan yelled to her grandfather, Fu.

Fu arrived within seconds, and helped her pull the stone pillar off of the teenage prince.

The next few hours were spent looking for a medic; they only found Winry.

Winry wore Ed's coat, and was crying.

"Winry?" Lan Fan asked upon noticing the young girl's tears.

"He's gone, Lan Fan." Winry announced, miserably.

"That can't be! Ed can't be dead!" Ling rasped out.

"Ed and Al both." Winry hiccupped past her tears.

"Have you seen anybody else?" Lan Fan asked Winry as gently as possible.

"M-Mustang's face is bleeding bad around his eyes, and Riza's with him. Dr. Knox is dead. You guys have been the only other people that I've seen." Winry muttered still in tears.

"Could you take a look at The Young Lord?" Lan Fan asked Winry.

Winry nodded.

She found out that Ling couldn't use his legs anymore, because they had been crushed.

There were no materials for Automail anywhere, so Ling had to make do with useless legs.


	51. Supernatural! Heymans Breda And Cornello

**Thank you to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

Breda was secretly a Snorlax in disguise, and his trainer, Havoc, had sent him out against Cornello.

Sorry, I mean a Pidgey.

"Breda use Rest!" Jean Havoc shouted at his Pokemon.

Breda promptly fell asleep.

Rose yelled, "Use Scratch!"

Cornello scratched Breda.

"Breda use Snore!" Havoc shouted.

Breda snored, and it hurt Cornello.

"Use Peck!" Rose shouted.

Cornello pecked Breda, and like Scratch, it only did a little bit of damage.

"Breda use Snore again!" Havoc shouted; Breda dutifully obeyed, and Cornello fainted.

"We won!" Havoc cheered, waking up Breda.

"Why do I have to be the Snorlax? Can't you be a Snorlax?" Breda grumbled.

"I already have a hard time getting a girl friend; I don't want to make it even harder." Havoc explained to his friend,

"But you ruined my chances of getting one!" Breda exclaimed in his frustration. '

"May be we could turn Mustang in to a Charmander." Havoc mused.

"Is that you're attempt of getting rid of the competition?" Breda asked his friend in disbelief.


	52. Parental! Lust And Kain Fuery

**Thanks to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and the genre.**

Despite Lust's obvious attractiveness, Kain Fuery had always thought of her as a mother figure.

He often found himself opening up to her, and waiting for the comfort that was sure to follow in the form of a hug, and some comforting words.

She always made Fuery fell safe, and well loved.

She was Kain's mother in a sentimental way not a biological one.


	53. Horror! Ling Yao And Selim Bradley(Pride

**Thank you to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

Ling screamed out in agony as he felt another shadow pierce through his leg.

The shadow retracted, and flew at Ling just to pierce his jaw.

"Don't stop." Envy encouraged his older brother, Pride.

"I am not stopping." Pride spoke in his childish voice.

Another shadow pierced through Ling; this time slicing through Ling's arm.

The arm came right off.

Ling stopped screaming, and stared off in to space, thinking about when Lan Fan had sacrificed her arm for him, and how well she handled the pain.

"Why's he not screaming?" Envy asked Pride.

"He'll be screaming in a second." Pride answered with a smirk.

The only sound that Ling had made after that was the gurgle of blood leaving his throat after Pride had slashed through his windpipe.


	54. Angst! May Chang And Vato Falman

**Thank you to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers and genre.**

Falman was hysterical; he couldn't take it anymore!

Barry was driving him insane.

He sought comfort in a young girl's company; that girl was May Chang.

May always managed to comfort him.

She reminded him of the sister that he had always wanted.

He found himself crying on her shoulder, and listening to her quiet, "There, there's."

Falman found that moments like this didn't leave him anxious or depressed just comforted.


	55. HurtComfort EdwardElricAndWinry Rockbell

**Thank you meladi1 for the numbers and the genre.**

"Ed?" A little girl stood by a boy of the same age's bed.

"What is it, Win?" The boy asked sleepily, having just been woken up by his best friend.

"I can't sleep; can I talk to you?" Winry asked.

"Sure." Ed told her, and Winry climbed up on to the bed.

"I miss my mom and dad." Winry quietly told Ed.

"They will probably be back." Ed muttered, curling back up under the covers.

"Probably?" Winry whimpered.

"That's not what I meant!" Ed exclaimed, pulling his friend under the covers with him, and wrapping his arms around her.

Edward had no clue how to comfort anyone, and just wanted to sleep.

Winry cried, and leaned against her friend.

They fell asleep like that; Ed holding his friend against his chest.


	56. Tragedy! Male Sloth And Greed

**Thank you to MemoriesOfVoxei for the numbers and the genre.**

Sloth and Greed had been like brothers, so when Sloth had drowned in the ocean it had hurt Greed a lot.

Sloth had been to big, heavy, and slow to save himself.

Greed ended up being the only one to show up at the funeral.

Greed missed his brother more and more each and every day.

Greed had even missed Sloth when he, himself, had died.


	57. Horror! Grumman And Edward Elric

**Thank you to the guest, Someone Random, for the numbers and genre.**

Grumman secretly loved torture, and he had found someone to torture in Edward Elric.

Grumman was always careful to not kill Ed, and made sure that the teenager didn't tell anyone about Grumman's favorite past time.

Ed rarely screamed, but when he did it sent a thrill of pleasure through Grumman.

Oh, yes! Ed was the perfect person to torture.

Grumman had a wide assortment of weapons from his time in the military, so that it was never dull.


	58. Humor! Urey Rockbell And Paninya

**Thanks to the guest, Someone Random, for the numbers and genre.**

Urey Rockbell had taught Paninya to steal, and as a result often lost his wallet when Paninya was around.

He still treated her as another daughter, and visited her often.

Dominic only let him visit if Pinako didn't come with him.

Urey sometimes wondered what Pinako had done to scare the older man.

He listened, and never brought Pinako with him.


	59. Angst! Fu And Selim Bradley(Pride)

**Thank you to the guest, Someone Random, for the numbers and genre.**

Despite Selim's evil nature as a homunculus he still sometimes felt like a child, and needed help with being a depressed homunculus in a child's body.

It was difficult balancing being a child, and the oldest homunculus at the same time.

Pride had begun to go to Fu for comfort in his moments of need.

Otherwise Pride might of killed himself no matter how many times that that would of taken.


	60. Humor! Buccaneer And Winry Rockbell

**Thank you to Literature work for the numbers and genre.**

Buccaneer did ask Winry Rockbell out once.

She had disregarded it, and told him, "I don't date men that much older than me."

Buccaneer had never felt so old before, and he just knew that she would end up with Edward Elric.

It was a nightmare for Buccaneer when he had recieved a wedding invitation to Winry and Edward's wedding.

It wasn't fair that Edward Elric had a pretty, female Automail mechanic, nor was it fair that Ed had such a pretty fiance.


	61. HumoricRomance RoyMustangAndRiza Hawkeye

**Thanks to the guest, Karuma no Honoko, for the numbers, and the genres.**

Mustang had long ago learned not to anger his wife.

Her anger was even worse now that she was pregnant, and Roy felt that she would know that he hadn't completed his paperwork; he had handed it over to some poor new recruits.

Riza's dog greeted him at the door, yapping, and wagging his tail.

"Hi, boy." Roy greeted Black Hayate, and petted him on the head.

He entered the house after petting Hayate, fearing that a bullet would lodge itself in his head.

Riza was cooking dinner, and seemed content enough to not shoot him.

"Welcome home, Roy." She greeted him.

"Hi." Roy muttered, knowing that his wife always had a gun on her person somewhere.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked Roy; her concern was clear with in her voice.

"Nothing." Roy assured her, trying to play his fear off.

Riza seemed to figure out her husband's tone of voice.

"Did you finish your paperwork, Fuhrer?" Riza's voice sounded deadly, and ominous to Roy.

"No, m'am." Roy answered; he wasn't disillusioned about who was in control here.

"Why didn't you?" It was a rhetorical question, so Roy didn't answer her.

Riza whipped out her gun, and fired off some warning shots that came too close to Roy for comfort.

Roy squeaked out a girly squeal, and fled from the house; he didn't return to his house at all that day.


	62. RomanticHumorEdwardElricAndWinryRockbell

**Thank you to the guest, Karuma no Honoko, for the numbers and genres.**

Winry's mind flew through all the possibilities of rejection that she was sure would follow.

Ed couldn't help that his mind had went blank; what was he supposed to say?

He wasn't like his sweet little brother nor was he like the charming Roy Mustang.

What would Winry want to hear, more importantly, what would she not throw a wrench at him for saying?

He felt sick, and he searched his mind for anything that would make Winry feel loved when it was said.

His mind kept drawing up a blank.

When Ed arrived in Risembool, his mind hadn't given him the slightest idea of what to say.

Winry ran the brush through her hair again.

"This is ridiculous! He's just Ed; I've known him my whole life." Winry sighed, and threw the brush to the other side of her room.

She slumped back down on to her bed, but just then she had caught sight of the time; she got back up to run out of the house to the train station to pick up Ed.

She was muttering under her breath during the run to the train station.

She spotted Ed, and ran over to him; it still surprized her that Ed had gotten taller than her.

Darn! She didn't have the advantage of hieght anymore which meant that she couldn't call Ed short anymore.

"W-Winry?" Ed stuttered once he saw his childhood friend.

Winry stared down at the red dress that she was wearing; she had put it on, because she knew that Ed loved the color red.

Ed's face turned the exact shade of red that Winry's dress was.

Winry met Ed's eyes for a second before Winry glanced down at her feet.

"You um look very uh pretty." Ed stuttered as he spoke that one very simple sentence.

"Thanks." Winry's face flared up in to a lovely, bright shade of red.

Winry lacked the confidence to say the three, little words that she had meant to say.

Ed had lost the nerve to say them as well.

Ed though had decided that Winry looked amazing in red.


	63. My Choice! (Family!) Dorochet And Father

**Thank you to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers, and the permission for me to choice the genre.**

Dorochet was a very loyal canine man, and that extended to Greed's 'family.'

He had been kidnapped along with Greed, and after some strange events in which Greed had gotten a new body; it just wasn't the same.

Dorochet trusted who Greed trusted, and Greed seemed to trust Father to some extent.

Dorochet began to view Father as a father figure; no matter how ironic that was.

They all made of a messed up image of the perfect family.


	64. My Choice! (Enemies!) Cornello And Barry

**Thank you to the guest, Call Me John, for the numbers, and letting me pick the genre. Please don't stop reviewing; I love your reviews! Thank you for being the first person to review this fanfiction as well. **

Cornello and Barry The Chopper hated eachother, even though they were both villians.

They couldn't possibly get along.

Everytime that they saw eachother, Barry tried to chop Cornello up, and Cornello tried to turn Barry in to a chimera.

Sadly, none of their tactics worked on eachother, or it would have been a lot easier for The Elric Brothers on their quest to find The Philosopher's Stone.

Barry and Cornello got to the point that they avoided eachother, because of the hate that they shared for the other.


	65. Supernatural MajorMilesAnd Sara Rockbell

**Thank you Raggs Princess for the numbers and genre.**

Miles hadn't been fully convinced of trusting the Amestrians until he met a kind spirit.

She was beautiful, and kind hearted; the kind of woman that loved everyone.

She had died to save countless others, and certainly wasn't racist; he had never met anyone like this woman.

He couldn't help, but lose his heart to that beautiful blond spirit.

He knew of all the things that stopped him from being with her on a romantic level; she had already loved, and married another man, and Miles couldn't possibly marry a ghost, no matter what he felt.

He loved Sara Rockbell with all of his heart, despite all of the obstacles in his way.


	66. Family OlivierArmstrong And Black Hayate

**Thank you to the guest, Lunagale, for the numbers and genre.**

Olivier had always been more of a dog person; she was very glad that Mustang didn't know that fact.

He would probably do something stupid if he knew anyway.

She scratched behind Hayate's ears, and caught sight of her closest female friend that was her room mate at the moment.

Riza glanced down at where Olivier knelt, and then walked in to the kitchen to make lunch.

Olivier stayed there on the ground, and continued to pet Black Hayate.


	67. Romance! Edward Elric And Riza Hawkeye

**Thank you to the guest, Karuma no Honoko, for the numbers and the genre.**

Riza had absolutely adored Mustang's newest subordinate, but she was alright with them assuming that it was only a motherly type of love.

In moments like these, Riza wondered how nobody had noticed.

All she could do was fret over when Edward would get back from his latest mission.

She had stayed in the office when the rest of the team left for lunch, hoping that Ed would show up.

Edward did show up during lunch much to Hawkeye's delight.

"Should I just leave it to you then?" Edward asked about his report, and nervously scanned his surroundings for anyone else.

Riza noticed that Ed hadn't arrived with Al, and wondered if he was experiencing the same inner turmoil that Riza was.

"You can." Hawkeye barely caught the double meaning in her own words.

Ed shut the door behind himself.

He walked close to Hawkeye, and set the report down on her desk.

He stared at Riza before closing the gap between their mouths.

Ed managed to crawl on to Riza's lap while they were kissing.

Riza held Ed close; her hands gently pressed against Ed's back.


	68. Romance! Winry Rockbell And Roy Mustang

**Thanks to the guest, Karuma no Honoko, for the numbers and the genre.**

Winry had never really met Ed's superior officer before.

She was startled by how attractive that he was, and by his strong, masculine voice.

She found herself nervous as she spoke to him, but remembered what Ed had told her about Mustang's womanizing ways.

She was not willing to lose her heart to him, but he made it impossible not to.

Winry found herself dissappointed that Roy Mustang didn't ask her out after she had finished talking to him, after all she wasn't in the military, and found Mustang attractive.


	69. CharacterDeathHumorEdwardElricAndMayChan

**Thank you to meladi1 for the numbers and genre.**

'May and Brother never stop fighting, do they?' Al pondered watching his girl friend, and his older brother fight with eachother.

Alphonse only became concerned when he saw a large boulder start hurtling towards them.

"May, Brother! Get out of the way!" Al shouted, but the two that he was shouting at were to busy arguing to pay any attention to his warning.

Needless to say, May and Edward were flattened by that boulder.

They still fight to this day in the afterlife; they never stop fighting for even a second.


	70. RomanceFriendship EdwardElricAnd Paninya

**Thanks to Kurotsuki002 for the numbers and the genres.**

Paninya wandered down to Garfiel's Automail shop, because she had heard that Edward Elric was back in town.

She quietly entered the shop, and spotted Winry working on Ed's Automail.

Paninya smiled sadly, knowing that Ed would most likely marry Winry one day.

She waited for Winry to get down with Ed before Paninya dragged him off.

"What is it, Paninya?" Ed grumbled.

She brought him to a restaurant, and bought him dinner; it wasn't in the least bit romantic much to Paninya's dissappointment.

Paninya stared at Ed, and wondered why she was cursed to endure this one sided love.


	71. ParodyHumor! Edward And Alphonse Elric

**Thank you to Kurotsuki002 for the numbers and the genres.**

"I'm going to marry Winry one day." Al announced to his brother.

"No, I am." Ed growled at his little brother.

"She likes me better." Al puffed out his little chest.

"No, she she doesn't besides I'm her age." Ed yelled, and punched his little brother.

"Brother." Alphonse cried out, and swung back at his older brother.

Ed jumped back, barely avoiding the hit.

Ed ran forward to attack his little brother, and Al punched at the same time.

Ed fell down to the ground, and stared up at his little brother; Al fled from the scene.

Naturally, Ed was forced to find his little brother at Trisha's insistence.

The next day, Al asked Winry, but she turned him down for being shorter than her.

Years later Ed, now taller than Winry, married her.


	72. Parental! Urey Rockbell And Roy Mustang

**Thank you Kurotsuki002 for the numbers and the genre.**

Urey always treated Roy Mustang has a son which made Roy more comfortable after he had married Urey's daughter.

Roy was planning on spending his vacation in Risembool, and his wife was willing to take a break from work as well.

Winry was packing up baby clothes, in case she had the baby while they were in Risembool.

"Roy, my son. You are going to be a father? I'm going to be a grandfather!" Urey cheered as a way of greeting his son-in-law, and his daughter.


	73. HurtComfortUreyRockbellAndAlphonse Elric

**Thanks to Kurotsuki002 for the numbers and the genre.**

Al looked up at his uncle.

"Every once in a while brothers will fight, but I'm sure that Ed is sorry too." Urey spoke to his nephew.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" Al cried out, and hugged his uncle.

"I know, but you better tell Ed." Urey admitted.

Al smiled past his tears, "Thanks Uncle Urey!"

Al ran off to apologize to his brother, and left behind a smiling Urey Rockbell.


	74. Romance! Pinako Rockbell And Envy

**Thanks to Guest for the genre and the numbers.**

There was a reason that Pinako Rockbell never married, and it wasn't, because of her brief affair with Van Hohenheim before Trisha had been born.

Urey Rockbell had been Van Hohenheim's son.

Pinako hadn't chose not to marry, because she was too busy raising her son.

It was, because she had already fallen for someone.

No, it was not Hohenheim; it was Envy.

She knew that it was wrong to love the homunculus, but she couldn't help it.


	75. Misunderstanding AlphonseElric And UreyR

**Thank you to the guest, Lunagale, for the numbers and the genre.**

"I hear that you're going to marry my daughter." Urey announced.

"Uncle!" Al whined, trying to get his uncle to listen to him.

"Treat her right; don't do anything more than kiss her before your wedding night." Urey went on.

"Uncle Urey!" Alphonse Elric shouted.

"Please, you can call me Dad." Urey told Al.

"She turned me down!" Al shout, reliving his embarrassement through that shout.

"Oh, then just disregard everything that I just told you." Urey reassured him before leaving an embarrassed Al behind.


	76. Ninjas! Roy Mustang And Alphonse Elric

**Thank you to meladi1 for the numbers and genre.**

Roy Mustang didn't really sit at his desk all day filling out paperwork, and Al did have a job with the military.

Mustang was known simply as The Black Ninja.

Alphonse was known as The Ever-Changing Ninja.

They were an amazing duo that got all the criminals off the street.

"There!" Al pointed down at a drug dealer that had been avoiding arrest.

Mustang nodded, and hopped off of the building; Al followed after him.

Mustang whispered, "Wait for my signal."

Al nodded his head to show that he had heard the whispered command.

Mustang attacked the drug dealer, and Al followed shortly after.

They tied the man up, and deposited him at The Central Prison.

"You better hurry hurry home Alphonse before your brother notices." Roy submissed his loyal subordinate.


	77. Romance! Nina Tucker And Father

**Thank you to Kurotsuki002 for the numbers and genre.**

Nina's chimera body trembled as she ran, and she struggled when it got too dark for her to see well.

'That evil, scarred man killed Daddy.' were her only thoughts aside from how much her new body hurt.

All of a sudden, she could see faintly, but her eyesight was still has awful as it had been when she was born.

She saw prisms of colors, and also of black and white.

Nina shook her head to clear it, hoping that the images would become clearer.

She noticed a man that looked sort of like Big Brother Edward.

She also noticed a woman-man with palm tree like hair.

The palm tree man started towards Nina, and his arm turned in to a long, sharp knife.

"Envy." The original man spoke, and the strange, palm tree man stopped trying to hurt Nina.

Father stepped towards Nina, and held his hand out at her.

When it touched her, Nina and Alexander seperated.

Nina stared at Father, startled that the pain had dissappeared.

She decided to stay on Father's side, and train to be a valuable ally.

Years passed, and Nina grew to love her 'protector.'

She was eleven, when the fight against Father broke out, and she fought for Father.

It nearly killed her, when the man that she had loved died.

Her big brothers, Ed and Al, took her with them to Risembool.

She told them all about her life with Father, and how she had became human again.


	78. RomanceAngst EdwardElric And Roy Mustang

**Thanks to ThisPersonWhoLikesSugarTooMuch for the numbers and genres.**

Ed entered the house that he practically lived in, or Roy Mustang's house.

He caught sight of Roy holding a gun against his own throat.

"You idiot!" Ed shouted, and snatched the gun from Roy's hands.

Ed threw the gun to the other side of the room.

Ed wrapped his arms around Mustang.

He held on to his older lover, and wondered why Roy would resort to such violence.

Roy was Fuhrer, and had Ed.

Ed ran his fingers through Roy's hair, absentmindly; Ed's mind was far away in his attempts to answer his own question.


	79. ParodyHumor VanHohenheimAndAlphonseElric

**Thank you to ThisPersonWhoLikesSugarTooMuch for the numbers and the genres.**

Al had always been a bit of a mama's boy, and it got to the point that Al wondered if his father loved Ed more.

Al walked in to his dad's office, where Hohenheim was most of the time.

"Hey, Dad?" Al asked him while he held his heart on his sleeve.

Van turned around, and Al screamed; had his father always looked like a zombie?

"What's wrong, son?" Van Hohenheim asked Al; he was tired, and couldn't remember what name fit that son of his.

Trisha and Edward ran in to the room.

Trisha giggled when she saw Van's face.

Ed retorted, "Dad's just tired; don't be a wimp."

Al pouted at what his brother had said.


	80. Romance! May Chang And Fu

**Thanks to Kurotsuki002 for the genre and the numbers.**

May Chang liked older men that were strong, and made good protectors.

She gazed at the old man, and sold her grain to him.

"Do you know the directions to the library?" May asked him.

He nodded, and led her to a nice sized library.

May bowed, and thanked the man.

"No need to thank me, princess." Fu told her.

"I'm not that important; I mean that I'm not as important as the other heirs to the throne." May admitted, albeit shyly.

Fu smiled softly at that, "My granddaughter and I serve the heir of The Yao Clan."

"Really? I've never really required a personal guard." May seemed pretty excited at what Fu had told her.

"So what are you researching?" Fu asked May, curiously.

"Alchemy. It is an Amestrian type of Alchestry." May explained.

"May I ask why?" He asked her.

"Sure. I want to learn the secret to immortality, and there is an Amestrian myth about The Philosopher Stone that makes anything possible." May went on.

"So you are a threat to The Xingese Throne." Fu grumbled.

May sighed in disappointment that she had just turned this wonderful man in to an enemy.

She had already fallen for him, and it was crushing to know that they couldn't be together as a couple.


	81. Romance! Buccaneer And Major Miles

**Thanks to AA Addict for the numbers and genre.**

Everyone always assumed that Major Miles or Buccaneer loved Olivier Armstrong, but that wasn't the case.

With that train of thought, they missed the obvious.

Buccaneer loved Major Miles, and Major Miles loved Buccaneer.

They couldn't date eachother for multiple reasons, so they kept their relationship a secret.

It was one of Fort Brigg's best kept secrets.


	82. MyChoiceParentalFriendshipPinakoAndSaraR

**Thank you to the guest, Lunagale, for the numbers, and for granting me permission to choose the genre/genres.**

Pinako had accepted Sara as her daughter-in-law fairly quickly.

She would be good for Urey with Sara's calmer nature, and they both loved eachother more than anything.

Pinako also found out that it didn't take long to teach Sara how to throw wrenches which made her earn Pinako's stamp of approval even more so.


	83. ParentalHurtComfort RoyMAndAlphonseElric

**Thank you to TheColdfireAlchemist for the numbers, and the genres.**

Al had come to view Roy Mustang has a sort of father figure.

It wasn't really that big of a surprise really after all the things that Roy Mustang had done for The Elric Brothers.

Al entered the office, and walked past Mustang's team all the way to Mustang himself.

Al shut the door, and sat down on the couch.

"Fullmetal will come back." Roy told him, and walked over to the couch.

Roy wrapped his arms around Alphonse, and Al finally allowed himself to cry there in Roy Mustang's arms.


	84. Angst FuhrerKingBradley And Mrs Bradley

**Thanks to 1captain obvious for the numbers and the genre.**

It was the biggest shock of Mrs. Bradley's life for her to find out that her husband wasn't human.

It hurt her even more to know that he had died.

It had broken her heart to hear both of those things.

She loved her husband with all of her heart, and nothing could change that.

Mrs. Bradley barely even held herself together to raise her not quite human son.


	85. Family! Alphonse Elric And Envy

**Thank you to Ceri Dragonelle for the numbers and the genre.**

Envy had viewed The Elric Brothers has his sworn enemies, after all their mother had made Hohenheim leave Dante and Envy.

Envy was not one to admit to having human emotions, despite that he did miss his father.

He also did not like the idea of being replaced by such 'perfect' kids, so he went to completely destroy Hohenheim's 'perfect' family to make him come back home to Envy, and Dante.

Envy first encountered the youngest brother, who was three around that time; his name was Alphonse Elric.

Alphonse was supposedly the model child.

Envy was about to turn his arm in to a chainsaw to dispose of the little brat, when Alphonse spoke.

"Want to be friends?" Was all the cute, little kid said.

Envy hated how those simple words could send a sort of flowery happiness through him that he hadn't felt since he became a homunculus.

Envy was surprized that he grew to cherish his friendship with his youngest half brother.

He hadn't expected to find family in one of the people that had helped tear his family apart.


	86. Trust! Roy Mustang And Buccaneer

**Thanks to Ceri Dragonelle for the genre and numbers.**

When Roy Mustang worked alongside the Brigg's soldiers during the fight against Father, he grew to count on, and trust the Northern soldiers.

He began to rely on Buccaneer especially.

They worked surprisingly well together, and grew to become somewhat of friends.

It pained Mustang when he found out that Buccaneer didn't survive the fight, but he was glad that the fellow officer died with a smile on his face.


	87. Promise PinakoRockbellAndAlfons Heidrich

**Thank you Ceri Dragonelle for the numbers and genre.**

"I promise that I will take care of Ed." Alfons promised Edward Elric's 'adoptive' grandmother, Pinako Rockbell.

"You better; I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can still send you to a hospital in critical condition!" Pinako puffed smoke out of her mouth after she smoked from her pipe.

Alfons gulped, "Yes, m'am."

Pinako sent Alfons a warning glare before she left to check on how far Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell were on the chores.

Alfons went looking for his fiance that had been eating an apple pie in the kitchen during the whole talk that Alfons had had with Pinako.

A kiss from Edward was all that Alfons needed to ease his worries, and fears for the future.


	88. Friendship! Buccaneer And Major Miles

**Thank you to Kurotsuki002 for the numbers and genre.**

Fort Briggs was the perfect place to make friends, and close ones at that.

You saw the same people everyday with hardly any new recruits.

It was often too cold, and far to go to the city nearby, so they often stayed at the fort.

Buccaneer and Major Miles often had a lot of time to get to know eachother, and become good friends.

They were practically the best of friends.


	89. Angst! Roy Mustang And Edward Elric

**Thank you, Kurotsuki002, for the numbers and the genre.**

Even Edward Elric found life's obstacles challenging, and frustrating.

In the solitude that the library offered, Ed broke down.

He was in one of the back corners of the library, and didn't expect anyone to notice his tears.

Roy Mustang was spending his afternoon, looking for a book that happened to be located in the back of the library.

Mustang hadn't expected to see a familiar face partially hidden with in the quiet place that was known as Central Library.

Roy knew that Ed wasn't invincible, but the sight of him crying in the library threw Mustang for a loop.

He wasn't quite sure how to handle this particular situation.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang questioned in an attempt to discover that it wasn't the person that he thought that he saw.

"Go away." Ed choked out past the tears that leaked from his eyes.

"Let's go." Mustang spoke in his superior officer voice that commanded that his subordinates obey his every command.

Ed relunctantly got up, and followed his superior out of the library.

Mustang spent the rest of his day off, comforting his youngest subordinate.


	90. Spiritual! Lan Fan And Den

**Thanks to Kurotsuki002 for the numbers and genre.**

Lan Fan had first started noticing howls and barking about a week or so back.

She hadn't thought much of it aside from routine checks off the palace grounds, and the nearby land.

She knew now why she didn't find anything canine related with her search.

Lan Fan's hand petted over ghostly fur.

She had found that the barking came from the ghost of a dog that had once had an Automail leg, judging by the ghost version of Automail where one of his legs should have been.

She had looked in to who the dog had used to be owned by, and had found out that the dog was once the Rockbells' dog.

His name had been Den.

Lan Fan had never believed in ghost until she had encountered the male dog's apparition, let alone ghost dogs.

She had been surprized that this loyal dog had helped her look out for Emperor Yao; he had became the royal guard dog.

Sadly, Lan Fan was the only one who could see him.


	91. Romance! Xiao Mei And Riza Hawkeye

**Thank you to zoey is the best mew mew for the numbers and genre.**

Riza had always opposed zoophilia, and wondered how anyone could know if an animal liked them that way.

The whole idea of having sex with an animal was disgusting, and unlawful.

She had never expected to fall for an animal, or to find that she could understand the animal's feelings towards her.

She hadn't met Xiao Mei back then.

Hawkeye was disgusted with herself as she kissed the undersized panda, and enjoyed doing so.

It was wrong, but it felt so right.

She loved Xiao Mei more than anything despite that fact that she knew that they could never be together as a couple.


	92. Character Death! Wrath(2003) And Noah

**Thank you to Raggs Princess for the numbers and genre.**

Wrath hadn't died when Al had sacrificed him, and he ended up in a strange place called Germany.

He hadn't expected to meet a gorgeous gypsy, nor did he expect to sweep her off her feet.

For a time, all was right in the world, or worlds.

He found that human happiness, and love were easily shattered within a century.

His lovely wife, Noah, died of some human infection, and he never realized the sting of losing the one that you love more than life itself depart to never return before the moment that Noah had breathed her last.

Wrath's heart had shattered in to itty bitty pieces, and he lost all tethers to life in general.

He figured that life was not worth living when the woman that made him feel alive had left this planet.

"I'll see you soon." Wrath muttered in German, Noah's preferred language, before introducing the dagger to his flesh repetitively until he was no longer bound to Earth with a physical body.

His body lay covered by blood and water within the bathtub of the small house that had been his home only, because Noah was there.

His new home was a combination of a couple of old ones: his mother, Izumi Curtis, and Wrath's wife, Noah Curtis.


	93. Fluffy Romance! Ling Yao And Greed

**Thanks to the guest, Nobody Really, for the numbers and genre.**

Ling rested his head on his boy friend's shoulder; it still left Ling in awe that Greed had his own body.

Ling sighed happily, and figured that life couldn't get any better than this.

He looked back up at his wonderful boy friend, and stared at him.

Greed had spiky hair, and a punkish look about him that Ling loved.

In fact, Ling loved everything about Greed.

He found that whenever he asked Greed whether he still wanted everything, Greed answered that he had everything.

He had Ling, and could date him physically as well as all of Xing.

They had had to pass new laws to make this work, and Ling had to have a wife to birth his heirs.

Ling wished that Al and May's children could have been the next generation rulers, so that Ling did not have to have a wife.

Greed happened to be Ling's everything like he was to his human boy friend.

Ling leaned towards Greed to kiss his cheek and neck, because they were closest to him.

Greed responded by kissing Ling in a slow kiss that shown how much he loved Ling.

Ling was content with the loving kisses that he often recieved in quite moments like this one.

He smiled after the kiss was over, and he was pulled in to a gentle embrace.

Ling always treasured these wonderful moments with the love of his life; Greed felt the exact same way.

They loved just being together, holding hands, kissing, hugging, and every other thing that they couldn't do when they shared a body.

They made sure to savor each and every precious moment.


	94. MurderMysteryParty AlphonseEAndTrishaE

**Thank you to lilaclily00 for the numbers and genre.**

Trisha had always loved to have fun around other people, so it came as no surprise for her to throw a party now and again.

She had decided this time to throw a special themed party: a murder mystery party.

The mother of two was currently dressing herself in a dress from her younger years.

Alpjonse her adorable three year old peeked his head in to the room.

"What's wrong?" Trisha asked her youngest son.

"Brother won't let me know who he's going to be!" Alphonse whined.

Trisha smiled at that, and remembered her elder son's choice.

She ruffled cute, little Al's hair.

"We have to keep our characters a secret." Trisha whispered to her son.

Al pouted, "I know, Mommy! I just want to know Brother's that's all!" Al rationalized.

Trisha laughed lightly at her son's absolute cuteness, and the way that he began to look up to his brother recently; she wished that she had siblings more than ever while she watched her two boys play together.

Ed did not come out of his room until all the guests had arrived, and Trisha had called him down.

It hurt his mother's heart to see the fake bloodied suit that her son wore.

Ed crawled under the buffet table that Trisha had set up, and lay as still as he could.

"Oh, no!" Trisha called out in her best acting voice to get everyone's attention.

They crowded around the still boy in silent sadness; it was all an act, of course.

Al burst in to real tears in his young mind, he had lost his elder brother, who doubled as his best friend.

Immediately, the guests and The Elric Family fell in to several investigations to figure out the murderor.

Eventually, the clues pointed to Van Hohenheim.

Al, Trisha, and Winry had been the ones to figure it out, and get the prize.

The prize happened to be the first three delicious pieces of cake.


	95. Parental! Izumi Curtis And Xiao Mei

**Thank you to AA Addict for the numbers and genre.**

Xiao Mei stared at her newly acquired human body; her hair fell down in a long, wavy, black and white waterfall.

Her skin was a light tan, and she wandered to the closest house in Dublith from where she stood.

Xiao Mei's naked body was hidden by her long, long hair.

She knocked on the door, and a women with black hair tied back in a multitude of dread-locks answered the door.

"I need help; I can't find my sister." Xiao Mei figured that that would be the best explanation; it took several, long months before they managed to contact May Chang.

During this time, Izumi Curtis began to view Xiao Mei Chang as her very, own daughter.

Xiao Mei never knew that she would ever view a human woman as her mother; May was very much her sister, and best friend.

Xiao Mei found that it was heartbreaking for her to leave The Curtis Family Home.

She did run in to May's arms, and explain everything to her though.

Xiao Mei did turn back in to a panda before a year had passed since she had become human.


	96. Fight! Trisha Elric And Buccaneer

**Thank you to Kurotsuki002 for the numbers and genre.**

Buccaneer now wondered how this infuriating woman could be Sara's best friend.

He couldn't stand her, and they fought on everything including Buccaneer's Automail.

"It shouldn't be mainly a weapon; how are you supposed to live a normal life?" Trisha grumbled in the most annoying way in Buccaneer's opinion.

"I can't out here!" Buccaneer growled; oh, how he wanted to hit her!

"You can!" Trisha argued back.

"Shut up!" Buccaneer roared.

Trisha was not a woman to back down quickly, much to Buccaneer's dismay.

Her glare hardened, and she hissed, "You should listen to reason!"

"I am: my own!" Buccaneer shouted.

Trisha shook her head, and actually slapped Buccaneer!

"Trisha! Time to go!" Sara chanted as she ran towards them.

Buccaneer discreetly punched Trisha in the stomach.

Sara noticed though, "Buccaneer!"

The shout rang around in Buccaneer's head.

Trisha grinned, and left with Sara.

Buccaneer knew that he was in deep trouble once Sara thought of a way to punish him.


	97. Humor! May Chang And Trisha Elric

**Thank you to The Inferno Alchemist for the numbers and genre.**

May nervously stood in the kitchen, preparing to cook an amazing meal; sadly, she had no idea of what to cook, and no experience cooking Amestrian dishes.

She realized that she might have to just cook a Xingese one, and hope that it would impress Trisha Elric.

If you couldn't impress the woman than you most likely would lose the competition.

She stared at the list of ingredients that she had at her disposal.

May wanted to win this more than anything, so that she could have a chance to go out with Trisha's eldest son.

She decided to cook a famous Xingese dish, so that the judges may recognize it.

May Chang decided on making Hun Dun, or has Amestrians know it, Won Ton Soup.

She began by dicing the green onions, and then slicing the mushrooms.

She started to finely chop the onions, and the mushrooms.

She placed them in a bowl with the pork that she had ground before hand, and she also put in the sesame oil, soy sauce, egg, bread crumbs, and salt and pepper.

She mixed the pork mixture, and began to pour it on to the Won Tons.

May then dipped a pastry brush in water, and lightly brushed it across the edges of her Won Ton wrappers, and then folded the Won Ton wrappers.

She pressed the edges of the Won Ton wrappers together to form the customary triangle shape, and then she sealed up two triangle shaped edges together.

She began to bring the chicken broth to boil in a large saucepan on the stove, and began to slowly drop in the Won Tons, one by one.

After they had floated to the top, she lowered the heat down to a simmer.  
She gently began to stir in the shrimp, bok choy, and sliced mushrooms.

After two minutes had passed, May Chang dropped in the snow pea pods.

May garnished it with the remaining green onions, sesame oil, and soy sauce.

She smiled softly when the buzzer went off, meaning that they didn't have any more time left to cook.

She carefully brought forth her dish when it was her turn to offer it to the judges, and she noticed an attractive boy that had to have been around her age talking to Mrs. Elric.

She knew that he wasn't Edward Elric, because she had seen countless pictures of the famed elder Elric.

May noted just how attractive this stranger seemed to be, and had to catch her dish really quick; he had distracted her with his charming good looks.

He was like a prince out of one of the many fairy tales that she had read in her younger years.

She desperately wanted to know his name, but she had to take this competition seriously.

She place the large bowl down, and began serving Hun Dun to the judges in smaller bowls.

Pinako leaned over to whisper something to Trisha that caused the mother of two to laugh, and whisper back in a scolding tone, "Pinako!"

May watched nervously as the judges began to eat the soup that she had made.

She felt relieved that she had passed, and that luck seemed to continue on for her.

She won the whole competition before she knew it, and finally she was asked what she would do first, now that she had won.

"I need to give the money to my impoverished family, and then I want to meet the boy that had stood near Mrs. Elric on my first day." May announced.

She had found herself in Trisha Elric's house that afternoon for dinner, much to May's surprise.

She soon found out that Edward was now her sworn enemy, and that Trisha cooked amazing meals.

May also managed to find out that the boy that she was interested in was Trisha's youngest son.

May was not quite sure what to think after she had been interrogated by Al's father and brother.

She was now sitting alone in a room with just Trisha Elric, herself.

"If you break my son's heart then you will regret it." This was said by the motherly woman herself that managed to smile while she said it.

What scared May about all of that was the evil twinkle in Mrs. Elric's eyes that promised something awful if May son much has hurt Trisha's youngest boy.

May nodded her head silently to show that she understood, and Trisha decided to go back to being nice to her.

"I like you, and I accept it if my son wants to go out with you." Trisha announced to May kindly, and that seemed to scare May even more than the previous intimidation tactic.

Nobody understood why May was scared of her mother-in-law after they had met the woman, except may be Winry Rockbell that was engaged to Edward Elric, but May was too scared to ask about any of that.

'Why did Trisha Elric have to be so scary?' May thought to herself many years later when she dropped her kids off to play with their grandmother.


	98. Action! Sara Rockbell And Buccaneer

**Thank you to inuyashamunkey for the genre and numbers.**

Sara knew that eventually this thrill would have to end, but she could not imagine it ending, not yet anyway.

She shuffled closer to her partner, and held her breath; it would start soon.

Sara stared down at the people below as she listened to the annoying beep that Buccaneer had set off.

The people set off for the doors in a panicked blur.

"Good job." She breathed nearly silently as she crept closer, preparing to enter in a very unaccepted way.

"Good luck." Buccaneer whispered.

"Honey, I don't need luck." Sara lightly teased; confident enough on her skills.

Buccaneer chortled, and Sara dove in to the now empty room to steal what they needed; it was a simple retrieval mission after all.

She snatched it away, and climbed back up with the help of a rope that Buccaneer had dropped.

They gave it to their boss that day, and their hectic life continued on to another day.


	99. HurtComfort Trisha Elric And Rose Thomas

**Thanks to Guest for the numbers and genre.**

Trisha had always been good with kids, which might have played a part in getting her job as a daycare teacher.

She viewed her classroom full of children as her own, and no matter how old they are they were still her's.

She was startled when she answered the door of her home to a woman that was in her twenties.

Rose Thomas was trying to stifle her sniffles.

Rose had had a tough childhood with having never known her biological parents, and having moved from home to home very frequently when Amestris seemed to decide that none of her adoptive parents were good enough to raise her.

She had when she was younger found stability in the school system, and Trisha's family.

When Rose had gotten older, she had found comfort in the two Elric boys that were Trisha's biological children.

Now Rose though went to the only place that she felt that she would be comforted, Trisha Elric's home.

Both of the Elric children had to be away at college now, and Trisha was amazing at providing comfort to any human being.

"What's wrong?" Trisha asked at the sight of Rose's tears, and she led the younger woman in to her home.

Pictures were hung up of Trisha's family, both before and after her husband had left her.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Rose." Rose confessed nervously after she had sat down on the couch at Trisha's request.

"You must be Ed and Al's good friend, Rose Thomas, then." Trisha is a kind lady; she had just let a perfect stranger in to her home.

"Yeah, but you had me at the daycare when Ed was still in it." Rose admitted; her face turned red at the memore, because when she was in the daycare, she had had a crush on Edward.

"I remember now. You used to play with Ed and Al all the time." Trisha seemed delighted at the memory.

Rose nodded.

"I fell in love at college with a wonderful man, and we were in engaged," Rose started to try to explain her sudden appearance.

"He didn't leave you, did he?" Trisha asked; she looked ready to severely hurt him, if he had.

"No, nothing like that. He died recently. He had been walking home to the male dorms, when a car had hit him." Rose sobbed.

Trisha wrapped her arms around Rose to offer the younger woman comfort; Rose leaned against the motherly comfort of the embrace.

Rose went on, "I'm pregnant with his baby, and I miss him so much."

"It will all get better." Trisha soothed the young woman that was now clinging to her.

"I sure hope so. I don't know how I will support myself and my baby." Rose admitted.

"I can babysit your baby while you go to college." Trisha reassured the young woman that she had let in to her home.

"I can't possibly afford college, and my baby." Rose cried.

"I'll pay for it. You don't have to worry about it." Trisha told her.

It reassured Rose, but she knew that despite that it wouldn't be easy.


	100. Torture BarryTheChopper And Edward Elric

**Thank you to the guest, UNICORNSXD, for the numbers and genre.**

Ed bit back a scream as the deadly blade pierced his skin yet again; this had been going on for hours, and it seemed like it would never end.

He forgot about any obligations that he had that weren't inside of the room; he could only think of the never-ending pain that this man had caused.

Barry watched in sick fascination as the blade that he held cut in to the soft flesh of the boy in front of him, and watched gleefully as the boy held back cries of pain.

'That won't do.' Barry The Chopper thought as he prepared to slice up the teenage boy even more.

He wanted to hear the delicious cries of pain come from his victim, but his 'prey' refused to comply to Barry's internal wishes.

Barry brought the weapon down over the boy's sliced up arm with enough force to hack it off.

Edward screamed, half in surprise, and half at the pain of losing his last arm.

Barry slid the butcher knife carefully across Edward's flesh leg until he heard a car's engine cut off, and rapid footsteps moving closer to the door of the shed that they just happened to be in.

"It has been fun. Let's do this again." Barry admitted in glee before vanishing outside; jail had never been a fun experience for the mass murderer.


	101. Angst! Roy Mustang And Edward Elric (2)

**Thanks to Guest for the numbers and genre. **

Things weren't perfect for The Flame Alchemist as lives could never be perfect for anyone.

Roy Mustang had tried numerous times to end his own life, because he had killed so many innocent people before that he had begun to feel that the world would be better off with out him in it.

The Fullmetal Alchemist had even begun to hate himself for the atrocities that he was now committing in the war against Drachma.

The war was costing thousands of lives on both sides day by day, and Edward Elric had been forced to kill every day for the war.

He had begun to hate himself, and longed for his death; the only thing that kept him from letting the other side kill him was Winry.

Ed had married her, and promised to survive the war for her and the two children with in her womb.

Roy Mustang had managed to keep himself alive due to Hawkeye constantly reminding him of his goal, and the gift of love that he would recieve once he got there.

Though some nights were worse than others has Roy stared at the knife that could easily slit his throat until he felt the warmth of familiar arms that had wrapped around him from behind, and he dropped the knife to the ground.

He turned around to face Riza Hawkeye, and felt her kiss his throat where the knife had previously laid,

He relaxed with in her arms, and prepared himself for the lecture that she always gave him in these moments, and remembered that he would be able to marry her one day when he met his goal of becoming Fuhrer.

Edward stared at the last letter sent, and dropped the sleeping pills that he would have overdosed on.

He managed to think of Winry, and his soon to be larger family.

Ed thought of Hughes, and how depressed Elicia and Gracia were after his passing.

He definately did not want that for Winry or their kids, and Ed knew that he would be able to live and fight for another day longer.


	102. Romance! Greed And Edward Elric

**Thank you to my dear friend,TheGamingOtaku, for the numbers and genre.**

It was irritating for Greed to not have something that he wanted, and he wanted Edward Elric.

How could he not?

Ed was a stubborn hero-yes, a hero.

He held the power in his little body to save the world from the darkness that Father longed to cause.

Ed was also complicated; he was reckless, yet smart enough to know when not to be.

He was talented and brilliant, but he was not arrogant; arrogant people didn't put their brother's well-being above their own.

He was a child, but in many ways, he was already a man.

Edward Elric's many contradictions were more attractive than the golden eyed teenager may ever know.

Greed found that the temptation to act on such an impulse was too great.

His hand roughly seized the young Alchemist's shirt, and he yanked him up to his level.

His lips smashed against the much smaller man's lips.

Ed yelped in surprise at the bold action, and then his fist flew out to punch Greed in the face.

He had anticipated that reaction, and Ed's Automail hand shattered,

Greed let Ed fall in disappointment when he hadn't even tried to kiss him back.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ed shouted at Greed.

"I want you." Was the answer that Ed received before Greed walked away.


	103. Romance! Winry Rockbell And Riza Hawkeye

**Thank you to Guest for the numbers and genre!**

Tap! Tap! Drummed her heart.

Winry was surprised that her heart never calmed down; no matter how long she spent with her significant other.

She truly did treasure these moments of pure bliss where she rested on top of the older woman; night had passed them by with the ease of a neverending passion and a love that could not be chained up nor hidden.

Winry smiled, excited for the upcoming day from where she lay.

She couldn't help herself but to lean forward and kiss her lover's lips.

Their hearts seemed to pound in unison as Riza Hawkeye awoke from her slumber.

Lips danced the dance of happy lovers as they kissed.

Hawkeye pulled herself from the bed as she may have had plans.

Winry pouted as she got up, longing to just spend their anniversary together like the married couple that they were, but if Riza had to work, that's fine.

Riza gave her one more peck on the lips before entering their small kitchen.

Winry Rockbell followed her wife slowly; they kept their original last names as Winry still was a Rockbell mechanic and Riza as well as Winry had difficulty with whose last name that they'd take on, so they just kept their own.

Riza worked on breakfast and coffee for the two of them as well as told Winry then that she had the whole day off of work courtesy of Fuhrer Roy Mustang.

Winry smiled at that, knowing that Roy was still a good friend of theirs and probably just wanted the two women to be happy and enjoy each other's presence for the day.

Riza arranged a small celebration between only the two of them to celebrate; Winry made sure to savor every kiss that came her way as she could never be sure of what the future would bring or when they would die.


	104. Magic! Vato Falman And Dorochet

**Thank you to FwooshEye for the numbers and the genre! **

Falman had a secret interest in magic that seemed to go against his more serious nature, and he knew that no one would let it die down if they knew.

In an attempt to not be seen, he snuck around following the shadows closely to enter the small building half nestled in the alleyway.

There waited another man that happened to share his interest, and they casted spells and researched magic together.

Dorochet was the man that he was meeting, and they were friends of some sort.

They clustered around a bubbling cauldron containing an elixir that was so deadly that Amestris's military would have paid millions to acquire such a potent potion if they knew of it's existence.

Together the two slaved over the cauldron, creating the perfect weapon that could kill hundreds of thousands of people in one drop; they didn't plan on using it, really,

They had only wanted to see if their magic could create such a lethal weapon, and it could.


	105. Humor! Riza Hawkeye And Alphonse Elric

**Thank you to OtakuFledgeling for requesting this genre and the characters/numbers that they requested.**

Alphonse stood back with Riza watching the others play with hoses and waterguns.

Roy Mustang called out, "Hawkeye!"

Riza rolled her eyes and picked up a watergun, twirled it, and took aim at her superior officer.

As to be expected, Roy Mustang was soaked with in minutes.

Alphonse picked up one as well, and together they won against the others.

Alphonse grinned his armor grin at the woman that had helped him win.


	106. Romance(SlightLemon!)EdwardEAndWinryR

**Thank you to curligurl0896 for requesting the genre and characters. **

The room burned with two bodies that were overheated with a fiery passion.

Winry gasped against her lover's body as they made out.

There was an almost desperate desire to merge body and soul, caving in to the desire was no problem for them.

Waking up that morning, sore and exhausted was the problem, so they stayed in bed, huddled close.


	107. RedemptionForgivenessAngst! Ed And Envy

**Thanks to curligurl0896 for requesting the genres and the characters! **

It took everything in Ed not to bolt or attack the man that he was here to meet.

As Winry would say, Ed should forgive and forget.

He approached the grave marker carefully as he spotted the ex-homunculus kneeling at the grave.

It was odd to see the homunculus show any sign of remorse over anything.

"Hello." Edward's voice came out far too bitter as he stared down at Envy.

"I'm sorry." Envy muttered at Winry's grave.

"I don't think that I can ever forgive you." Edward muttered.

"I loved her too, you know?" Envy did not mention how much Winry loved Edward; it was much too obvious that she loved Ed with all of her soul.

"Then why'd you kill her?" The question was both sharp and rude, spoken with true venom and hatred.

"I felt like I had too." A part of Envy had died that day, and it would never return back to him.

"We're both idiots." It was the closest that Envy would receive to an, "I forgive you."

It would never make things right again however as she would still be dead by Envy's hands with her body resting in the ground.


	108. HumorScifi! Van Hohenheim And Kain Fuery

**Thank you to curligurl0896 for requesting these genres and the numbers.**

Fuery's passion for anything cute especially dogs could go unbeaten by everyone including Roy Mustang except for Van Hohenheim.

Kain spent his days creating cute but destructive dogs for the military, so it came as no surprise that he'd made a few, nonlethal, metal dogs for himself though making one for anyone especially a person not in the military would seem very surprising for Fuery to do, but his acquitance wanted a custom dog named Den.

Fuery took to this act kindly and immediately.

He spent ages creating the perfect, electric dog for Van Hohenheim, an older man that was one of the first fifteen humans willing to undergo the immortal purification program that would allow them to live forever.

It made him a fascinating and exciting customer to make a dog for.

It would live with him, his best friend, and their individual families.

It needed to be a decent guard dog and male.

It also needed to appear to be a real dog as much as possible.

One leg had to be solid metal as that was the closest that Kain could achieve in appearance.

They called that leg Automail.


	109. Bromance! Xiao Mei And Berthold Hawkeye

**Thank you to the guest, No one you know, for requesting the numbers and genre for this update!**

Xiao Mei(Male) grinned widely at his best friend, Berthold Hawkeye.

They were a strange duo, one hyperactive, protective, and affectionate at times, the other: a quiet seeming intellectual.

Xiao Mei wasn't afraid to say that he loved his bestie or to hug him or even to try to hold his hand.

Naturally rumors tended to spread around town or the school that they were gay or dating.

Xiao Mei paid it no mind though Berthold was usually bothered by it and tried to stop his overaffectionate best friend from being so affectionate though it never worked as Xiao Mei would rather enjoy life than focus on other's opinions and speculation.

Xiao Mei would always be this way with his best friend, his bro, regardless of whatever anyone said and despite how embarrassed Berthold got.


	110. Attraction Park Fletcher Tringham And Fu

**Thank you to the guest, Vivan Bloef, for requesting these numbers and the theme/genre(of sorts).**

Fletcher beamed up at his adopted grandfather as he went on the rides with him and ate tasty snacks such as cotton candy(Candy Floss/Fairy Floss) and kettle corn with him.

All in all, it was a fun day.

Fletcher often forgot how awesome his adoptive family is.

The five of them made an amazing family: Fu, Lan Fan, Fletcher, Russel, Fletcher's brother, and Ling Yao, Lan Fan's fiance.

Lan Fan was the granddaughter of Fu which made her a sister of sorts towards Fletcher, who also adored and looked up to her like he did with her grandfather.


	111. Cars! Trisha Elric And Riza Hawkeye

**Thank you to the guest, Lowlz, for requesting these numbers and for requesting the theme/genre(I guess?) for this chapter.**

Naturally, it was nerve wrecking for the small, female van to go to a new mechanic especially as soon as her husband left while she brought her kids with her to the new mechanic.

Her small, truck son, Edward, and her well equipped, monster, truck son, Alphonse, were excited to see the mechanic's place as they were still young yet and had never really seen one before.

Riza stepped out from the back room, wheels still churning.

She assessed Trisha, and the mechanic started the repair under two, excited, children's faces.


	112. Romance! Edward Elric And Fuhrer Bradley

**Thank you to the guest, Jean, for requesting these numbers and genre.**

It was very taboo so to speak for them to date or have these stolen kisses.

Ed ignored his internal humiliation over his attachment that he felt for Bradley.

The Fuhrer didn't care that he had been 'gifted' the perfect wife when he could have Edward Elric.

The lines had clearly been blurred by their desires for one another.


	113. Romance! Mrs Bradley And Gluttony

**Thank you to Wugs for requesting these numbers and the genre!**

She knew that it was wrong to fall for someone that her husband worked with; it wasn't like she didn't know that.

Yet Gluttony despite all of this was so sweet to her, while her husband was often too busy with work.

It was wrong of her to want to kiss the homunculus and kiss him, but she desperately did.

She even enjoyed; Mrs. Bradley had seemed to fall in a continous loop of such an awful thing.


	114. Angst! Alphonse Elric And Dominic

**Thank you to Mushybooma for requesting these numbers that led to these characters and for requesting the genre for this.**

No one expected Alphonse and Dominic to bond over loss as they both thought about the woes of the world.

Alphonse had lost quite a bit in his lifetime including his mother, his father, and his brother; Dominic had also lost a lot of family members though his son was was still alive, married, and had a child.

Dominic also had spent numerous years taking care of amputees by constructing new limbs for them which had toughened him up in a lot of ways by hearing their stories and seeing the disastrious side affects of said stories.

Alphonse had no body, and Dominic knew that well yet they remained friends and continued to bond over each other's and their individual tragedies.

Alphonse spent many hours with Dominic thinking back to the pain of living yet it was almost nice in a sort of masochistic way to such depressing thoughts near a man hardened and made bitter by the world.

It didn't stop the depressing thoughts from taking over in any way; Alphonse still felt tears rise up that his armor stopped from falling as if the tears were only mental ones, and he still found himself growing more and more depressed by Dominic's side as he stayed near him.

It never would ease the pain away yet it gave a depressing and not really comforting way of dealing with it as they never breached that gap to comfort each other and likely never would.

Dominic shelled himself up in his mind and thoughts with eyes that sometimes leaked tears, and Alphonse hid away his thoughts and emotions as his body seemed to rule it.

They both wished for an end to the world's pain yet knew that it would never end and that that would never happen.


	115. HurtComfort SelimBradley(Pride) And Noah

**Thank you to Mushybooma for requesting these numbers and the genre!**

Selim finally felt the pressures of the world, of what he is, come crashing down on him under this kind woman's forgiveness of him.

Noah held the small, childlike, immortal being closer as she dried his tears.

Noah forgave him despite everything and would still dry his eyes of tears despite what he was and what he'd done.

Selim Bradley or Pride wasn't one to really cry like this at all or cry period.

He sealed away his true emotions yet one woman's forgiveness of him had his whole world shaken up.

Selim was young in appearance and seemingly so in personality until you saw him release his childish mask yet it did nothing to stop him from feeling guilty; he rarely thought of his guilt anymore as time had worn on to hide away that guilt as he became better and better at masking it.

It seemed so simple repeated actions could hide away guilt in the way of being used to doing so and having it become a normal chain of events.

Guilt never just went away though it could be cleverly hidden or expertly kept out of mind by repitition of events to eventually block it from entering one's mind.

Selim had nearly forgotten his guilt until this young, gypsy woman had forgiven him for every wrong and violent act that had produced slight pleasure to him and for every desire to maim and kill that was handled and placed with in his body by his homunculus spirit.

His childlike nature seemed to rule now as he broke down crying in the only woman to ever forgive him's arms.

Pride found that his pride was almost thrown completely out the window, but for now, he'd let himself be held and cared for by someone so eager to ease his pain.

May be she held the secret to vanquishing his guilt, so he held on to this with her.

Noah wiped his eyes with a faint smile upon her face, and she focused on calming him down with sweet murmurs of how kind and beautiful he was; it appeared in sharp contrast to his actual nature yet it depicted the way that he was so easily when he let his homunculus guard down.

Selim wrapped his arms around her not for violence but to further hold on to the only person in any universe that would comfort him.

He loved her in the way that a child may love his mother yet it shown through in the simple acts like all seemed to.

His sobs slowly slowed down almost seemingly at a turtle paced crawl yet they did, and he still held on to her.

Slowly, he managed to finally relax; sad thoughts gone for now and likely to be ignored or dismissed later on.

He hugged her still though as she had willingly surrendered her own precious time to comfort him, someone who was surely beneath her kind spirit.


	116. HorrorMysteryFantasy KimbleeAndWrath(03)

**Thank you to curligurl0896 for requesting the numbers and genres for this update! **

Wrath fell down as he felt fear trickle down his spine as he heard the explosion behind him.

The light of said explosions lit up the land near him.

His body trembled under a constant coat of fear.

Would the winged demon take over this world by murdering everybody here including the young, regenerative, water creature known as Wrath?

No one quite knew where this being behind him came from.

Wrath's heart fell to his toes as he felt a fire leaping up upon his leg.

Wrath screamed as he tried to run away while currently missing half a leg.

He stumbled and fell as he struggled to get away.

His body had grown weak from the pain and injury.

His exhausted heart cried out as he felt deadly pain shoot through his body caused by close ranged, painful attacks near him.

He screamed again though it came out rather hoarse from exhaustion, the previous screaming, and an endless amount of pain.

Wrath's body burned; it burned under this assualt.

He struggled to stand only to tumble back down with a pained gasp that was supposed to be a shrill scream but came out too softly.

The world spun around quickly with blackness and deep pain resonating.

Tears of pain slowly trickled down Wrath's face in his final moments; his body was far too slow at healing when confronted with the barrage of explosions that it was going through.

The pain seemed to intensify until his body, the nerve endings, felt nothing.

We could be next on Kimblee's assualt.

Let us plead not for an attack.


	117. Author'sChoiceFriendship! Fu And Grumman

**Thank you to curligurl0896 for requesting the numbers and for giving me genre control for this chapter!  
**

Fu stepped up to the hole and knocked the golf ball in to it with his club.

It wasn't that either of them were good at this game though they really came out here to talk as they are and have been for a while really good friends.

Fu smiled and laughed as he hung out with his best friend.

It may have seemed stereotypical for two older gentleman to hang out and talk while playing golf, and may be that's why they chose to do this despite not being good at the game.


	118. FightingArguingHumor! Roy M And Ed E

**Thank you to curligurl0896 for requesting the numbers and the genres.**

Roy Mustang was being unreasonable in Edward Elric's opinion.

"We need to stay on track and check this place out!" Ed's voice demanded in a not so quiet way.

"You need to rest up and stay here!" Roy Mustang put his foot down; it was unreasonable for the teen to request to go on another mission when he hadn't quite recovered from the last one. He just 'had' to go on.

"I could beat you up right now and can handle guys much tougher than you!" Edward exclaimed; he hated hospitals, and he hated not being able to go on missions as he was forced to a standstill when he was just so close to the answers to his questions.

"Oh, yeah?" Roy Mustang had a challenging glint to his eyes while the whole room thought the opposite of what Roy Mustang had just said, 'Oh, no.'

Ed smirked though the fact that he somehow roped Al in to helping out at the end which helped him win couldn't necessarily be fair and the way that Ed's Automail creaked couldn't necessarily be a good sign.

He still managed to make good on Roy's promise however and go on that mission.


	119. Romance! Fuhrer Bradley And Edward Elric

**Thank you to Aishiburu for requesting the numbers and the genre!**

A young lad such as Edward Elric had a tendency to brighten up boring, long, and dark days just by being there.

His golden appearance just added on a literal aspect to his nature.

Naturally such a rebellious and unique human attracted the Fuhrer.

It was simple and far too easy to get lost in the lad's voice, and to be mesmerized by his phrases no matter how childlike in youthful appearance they were and he was in comparison to the Fuhrer's age or perhaps because of that.

Edward was bold and fearless seeming and met the Homunculi issue head on and without fear.

Perhaps that was why King Bradley was so hooked and didn't want to let go of this.

Muffled moans and soft, defiant lips kept the world away and at bay as it shown bright like the light masked and hidden within this relationship.


	120. Adventure! Winry Rockbell And Buccaneer

**Thank you to Mushybooma for requesting these numbers and the genre!**

While Ed and Al began their journey, Winry began one with Buccaneer.

She and Buccaneer were close friends that made a strong team together.

Due to knowing the same people for the most part, they'd met.

Their adventure with Automail got Winry out of the house more and learning how to make combatant Automail to keep Buccaneer safe as Ed had never let her experiment with his.

Her adventures weren't just with the Automail as she took time to travel with Buccaneer and see the world and occasionally when the situation called for it, beat people up with her tools; she'd had to have learned that somewhere and sometime, and only grew better at it with 'practice.'


	121. Humor! Kimblee And Van Hohenheim

**Thank you to 8ofhearts for requesting these numbers and the genre!**

With time, things have the potential to get wacky and standing here across from the jail cell was no exception to that rule as Hohenheim watched Kimblee distractedly play around with explosive Alchemy as if it were a toy.

The darker haired male looked like a child as he played though he didn't even try to escape unlike how he'd normally act.

"What's the matter with you?" Van Hohenheim eventually asked.

"Nothing!" Kimblee squeaked out.

"Are you high?" Whoever had drugged the explosive Alchemist had to be an idiot.

"No!" Kimblee squeaked out though the jailed up Alchemist may have actually believed that lie.

Van Hohenheim sighed; clearly he was not paid enough to stand here watching a drugged and potentially dangerous Alchemist.


	122. Horror'Splodeys! Roy Mustang And Kimblee

**Thank you to curligurl0896 for requesting these numbers and genre(s).**

Steps clicked on the floor as Kimblee drew near to his victim who was battered and bruised due to his defiance.

Roy Mustang's form was sprawled apart due to the mechanics of the metal forming harsh restraints.

Kimblee smirked in satisfaction as he let an explosion tear through the air, shaking Roy's frame and sending involuntary tears down his face.

Regardless Roy Mustang spat the blood out of his mouth defiantly and glared at his captor.

Kimblee smirked as his victim growled low and far too silent to make out words at him.

The captor let forth more explosions to tear in to flesh and tear life out.

This would be the first death out of many in Kimblee's control, plans, and ways.


	123. Brohood! Edward Elric And Alphonse Elric

**Thank you to curligurl0896 for requesting these characters and this genre!**

Al stared up at the bed, "Brother? Can I sleep here tonight?"

Edward rolled over with a groan from his half awake state, "Yeah."  
Little Alphonse smiled and scrambled up on to his older brother's bed.

Edward muttered something that was probably, "Goodnight," and his brother curled up, childishly, in his brother's arms.

Nights alone could be extremely scary for the two children though comfort could be found in a brother.


	124. FriendshipGuiltyPleasures! UreyRAnd Lust

**Thank you to curligurl0896 for the numbers and the genres!**

She smiled as she leaned against her best friend as night slowly began to fall around them.

"Still adore Minecraft, Urey?" Lust smiled in amusement.

"I never admitted to liking that." Urey shuddered.

"I'm your friend. I can read you like a book." She leaned back as darkness finally assualted the air around them, completely.

"You can't." Urey denied as he playfully leaned away from his best friend.

Lust rolled her eyes back at his silly act.


	125. Comedy! May Chang And Winry Rockbell

**Thank you to ArienSun for requesting the numbers/characters and the genre for this update!**

May entered the room with a weary sigh and took her seat beside her best friend.

"What happened?" Rang out Winry's concern.

"Well, my knight in shiny armor is a shrimp." May pouted.

"He is?" Winry asked.

"Yes, when we kissed, he turned back into that slimy, pink, sea creature and returned to the sea." May sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

"Seriously?" Winry asked in her disbelief.

"Yeah, and his brother was just a tin robot. He had no soul, heart, or body. He was not actually a person. He was just a suit of armor." May switched from staring at the ceiling to looking at her best friend.

"Is there anyone else for you?" Winry asked her.

"No." May's track record at finding available and completely human or at least something that was a living, breathing creature kind of sucked after all.


	126. Steamy Romance! Edward E And Olivier A

**Thank you to metal-head111 for requesting these numbers and the genre.**

Fingers sometimes wandered of their own accord across smooth and soft skin to rougher edges as tongues tipped in to another's mouth.

Bodies longed for one another as they pressed closer and closer still.

Eagerly, moans filled the room as tongues waged on for dominance; neither Olivier or Edward would leave this room unsatisfied or disappointed.


	127. Family! Edward Elric And Van Hohenheim

**Thank you to the guest, ****Cn . Akoply **** , for requesting these numbers and the genre! (Your guest name was not working right in here, so I added a couple of spaces to separate the letters from the period; I hope that that is not an issue!)  
**

The small child stared up at his father, curiously though not meanly.

Van Hohenheim stooped down to lift up his son.

"You came to see your father, huh?" Van lightly smiled though worry would again hold its mark later.


	128. Romance! Mrs Bradley And Den

**Thank you to inuyashamunkey for requesting the numbers and genre!**

In the quiet, still, evening air, Mrs. Bradley cuddled her taboo lover closer.

Hands wrapped around a relatively thin and furry waist as she felt cool Automail and warm paw press against her breast from where Den rested against her.

She smiled faintly as she fell asleep to join her furry lover in dreaming.


	129. Romance! Winry Rockbell And UreyRockbell

**Thank you to RoyaisAwesome for requesting these numbers and the genre for them.**

He was a much older man, old enough to be her father.

Still she felt the early twinges of attraction for him and as he luck permitted, he liked her that way too.


	130. Kidnapping! Cornello And Lan Fan

**Thank you to FwooshEye for requesting the genre and the numbers!**

She glared harshly out of the room as she struggled against the binding rope upon her skin.

Lan Fan had always hated feeling defenseless and now she'd just have to find a way to break free of the rope around her.

She let her fingers drop and with some wriggling, she grabbed her Kunai knife and slowly dragged it across the rope under the slight strain of her arm though the pain is not quite as bad as some of the pain that she'd endured before in her lifetime.

Finally, she stood up to leave only to be caught by Cornello standing there with crossed arms though a quick attack on Lan Fan's part, allowed her to leave while he was incapable of holding her back.


	131. Parental! Fu And May Chang

**Thank you to The Flame Alchemist 13 for requesting these numbers and this genre!**

"Daddy?" Tears pricked at the young girl's eyes as she stared up at her adoptive parent or adoptive grandparent.

"Yes?" He asked her with that slight smile of his.

"D-Don't get hurt." The young eight year old told him.

"I'll try not to." Fu answered her, honestly.

* * *

"Dad." May greeted him when she saw him again as he'd left on yet another secret mission, three months back, and now her 'sister,' Fu's biological granddaughter had been given to the Yao family as an 'official' guard this past year as she'd always worked for the Yaos even when she was younger and much before, she was considered old enough to; May could not as she wasn't a part of the bloodline and was a poor princess, herself.

May worried now as a young teen whether she'd lose her only remaining family.

She viewed Fu as a father and a grandfather; she'd never had an actual father figure in her life before he adopted her nor had she'd ever had a sibling or sister before she was adopted.

She grew more and more scared of losing them, both, as Ling grew more and more interested in heading to Amestris.

She determined to leave as well if that happened to allow her the knowledge of her family's safety and the ability to protect them.

"I love you." May finally murmured to her father figure.

"I love you too as if you were mu child or my other granddaughter." Fu told her in response and meant it from his whole being.


	132. Parental Angst! Buccaneer And Den

**Thank you to Lil'OldNarcissisticMe for requesting the genres and the numbers to this update!**

He stared down at his furry child who slept against his legs.

Somehow Buccaneer grew to feel attached in a parental way to the other creature with Automail limbs.

Buccaneer lifted his 'son' up into his arms and cuddled him.

"I love you." The still air held his words for seconds longer though when Den would wake up the old gibberish arguments and lengthy fights would continue; Buccaneer's tears weren't rare in this moment where a slight pause in the pain existed.


	133. Romance! Jean Havoc And Trisha Elric

**Thank you to the guest, happyllama7, for requesting the numbers that you did request and for requesting the genre!**

He smiled nervously as he brought flowers to the pretty and sweet brunette that had caught his eye.

Before Van entered her romantic life, Trisha had dated others, and Jean had been one of those people and the one that she loved the most before Van.

Jean was just so sweet to her and was a loyal, faithful man with the same kind of desire to settle down and raise a family that she had.

He spent his time during their romantic relationship doing sweet things for her such as buying her flowers or being exceptionally sweet with her despite not being a writer or poet, his words held a certain real beauty to them that left her in shock and awe.

She appreciated every little thing that he would do for her and fell more in love with him every day until the day that they both realized that they couldn't have this anymore when Van came back into her life; her heart broke to leave Jean and that inkling of romance left for him still bloomed in her stomach despite everything and despite how hard she'd fall for Van Hohenheim.


End file.
